ACCIDENTALLY REVEALED LOVE ON MONDAY
by ScarheadFerret
Summary: Draco tak sesering mengganggu Harry seperti sebelumnya. Dan itulah salah satu hal yang membuat Harry merasa 'kosong' sepeninggal Sirius. Namun pada Senin pagi ketika Draco tak sengaja mencium segala aroma tentang Harry pada Amortentia, kebenaran berangsur mulai terkuak. Warning inside! Read and Review please


Gelembung-gelembung air danau hitam tampak mencuat berkelok menelusuri serangkaian rerumputan panjang di dalam sana. Beberapa hayawan air juga terlihat saling bersua satu sama lain. Warna air yang terkesan gelap tersebut semakin dibuat kelam saat langit malam turut hadir menyelimuti kawasan Britania Raya.

Gelapnya malam itu sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari tentu saja bagi penghuni kastil Hogwarts. Terlebih jika mendelik ke dalam area bawah tanah, tempat di mana ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin berada. Ruang tersebut memang terkesan gelap, lembab, dan tak layak pandang. Selain memang berlokasi di bawah tanah kastil, hingga masuk dalam kawasan danau hitam dari luar, tempat itu memang cerminan dari penghuninya, bukan? Begitulah ideologi banyak warga sihir akan asrama berlambang ular tersebut. Padahal jika mssuk ke dalam sana, kita akan dapat melihat jika interior ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin merupakan yang paling berestetika dan memiliki kesan mewah dibanding dengan ketiga asrama lainnya. Sudah biasa jika Slytherin sering dipandang sebelah mata.

Tersebutlah di atas tempat tidur tunggal mewah, dengan kayu oak penuh ukiran detail sebagai penopang kasur dan penyangga ranjang, sesosok pemuda berkulit putih pucat berguling ke kanan dan kiri. Gerakan itu membuat sprei hijau yang ia baringi menjadi berantakan dan kusut. Matanya terpejam disertai kerutan alis menjadi patrian lukisan di wajah bangsawannya menandakan bahwa ia tengah terlelap dalam tidur. Tunggu. Tidak sepenuhnya terlelap. Kembang kempis dadanya yang cepat seakan memberikan tanda bahwa terjadi sesuatu dalam tidurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **ACCIDENTALLY REVEALED LOVE ON MONDAY**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Characters: Harry P., Draco M., Hermione G., Ronald W., Pansy P., Theodore N., etc.**

 **Main-pair: Draco M. & Harry P.**

 **Warning: Slash, smut/lime/lemon/fluffy, OOC, rude words, some moments were from the movies, modified canon, Malfoy Family is Dumbledore's spy, typos maybe**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Suara kecipak air terdengar begitu jelas dari dalam kamar mandi Prefek. Tak sepenuhnya berasal dari air yang keluar dari keran atau bak mandi besar di sana, melainkan pula bersumber dari peluh atas kegiatan cumbu yang tengah dilakukan oleh dua orang pemuda yang luput dari status mereka sebagai seorang murid tahun keenam saat ini. Erotis dalam berbagai macam gerakan dan posisi menjadikan keduanya semakin bersemanga melakukan aktivitas itu di atas lantai keramik dingin yang tak terasa dingin bagi mereka. Pun tak mempedulikan gambaran kaca manusia duyung yang melihat mereka._

 _"Ahh… oh…"_

 _"Drac- aarrgh," erangan keluar dari mulut pemuda yang memiliki bekas luka berbentuk petir di dahinya. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati tiap detik dalam service yang dilayangkan oleh pemuda beriris abu-abu menimpa tubuhnya._

 _"Yes, sweetie?" Tanya pemuda bemarga Malfoy tersebut di tengah goyangan yang ia lakukan terhadap pemuda yang berada di bawahnya._

 _Mereka saling berhadapan, dengan pemuda berambut hitam yang menekuk kakinya condong ke tubuhnya sendiri sehingga dapat mengekspos lubang anusnya yang kini tengah mengapit dan dimasuki oleh aset berharga yang Draco miliki._

 _"A-aku… nngghh… aku lelah, Draco," suara parau dari pemuda tersebut terdengar dengan nada pasrah. Mata zamrudnya menatap nafsu pemuda di atasnya._

 _"Lelah, eh, Harry?" Tanya Draco sekali lagi disertai satu alisnya yang terangkat. "Sayangnya aku belum." Dan seringai licik khas Malfoy kini ia tampilkan kepada pemuda bernama Harry tersebut._

 _Draco kemudian mengeluarkan asetnya dari dalam lubang Harry yang kini terlihat menyerupai huruf O. Ia memeluk Harry sekilas, kemudian menerkam bibir ranum yang Harry miliki dengan bibirnya. Untuk sepersekian menit, mereka berciuman dengan penuh nafsu menyelimuti sesaat sebelum Draco melepaskan ciumannya ketika ia mengerti bahwa Harry di bawah sana membutuhkan pasokan oksigen._

 _"Hah… hah…" deru nafas Harry terdengar jelas begitu berat. Ia menghirup nafas semampunya. Ia sangat lelah sekarang, ia juga sudah dua kali orgasme. Namun hatinya seperti memberontak. Nuraninya ingin ini tetap berlanjut. Terlebih Draco saat itu masih bertahan dan belum sekalipun mencapai klimaks. Selama satu jam!_

 _Draco kemudian membalikkan posisi mereka. Dengan satu kali berguling, kini Harry berbaring di atas tubuh Draco yang mengkilap penuh keringat yang menguarkan aroma maskulin. Ia kemudian mencium Harry kembali, sekarang lebih dalam. Tangan kanannya mendorong tengkuk Harry, ia majukan hingga membuat dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Rambut keduanya yang basah dan memiliki warna berbeda pula kini juga saling menyeruak satu sama lain. Bunyi intens dari kecupan-kecupan serta sedotan yang mereka lakukan begitu terdengar menggairahkan._

 _Sedangkan tangan Draco yang lain, menjelajahi tiap inci punggung dan berlikat Harry, hingga kini ia tempatkan pada bokong mulus Harry yang juga kencang. Di sana aset Draco berada di dekat sela-sela bokongnya. Tetap penuh ereksi. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, Draco memasukan tiga jarinya menerobos ke dalam lubang anus Harry yang sedari tadi memang sudah melebar._

 _Spontan merasakan rasa nyeri itu, Harry melepas ciuman Draco yang diikuti dengan suara desahan dan kesakitan. "Aaaaahhhhh…"_

 _"Yes, Harry! Shout it again!" Draco semakin mepercepat permainan jemarinya dengan keluar masuk lubang anus Harry._

 _"Drac… o… h… Aaaahh…"_

 _Mendengar eluhan Harry untuk kesekian kalinya, Draco kemudian memberhentikan permainan jemarinya lalu mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dari dalam sana. Detik berikutnya ia menampar bokong Harry yang kenyal di kedua sisinya. Tercetak jelas bekas tamparan Draco tadi meninggalkan warna kemerahan pada bokong Harry. Dan itu membuat Harry sempat meringis._

 _Draco kemudian menatap Harry penuh gairah. Tangannya menakup pipi Harry dan kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas._

 _"Sekarang kau yang memainkan kendali, Harry," bujuk Draco yang ditangkap Harry agak kurang mengeri._

 _"A-apa? Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Draco mendecih remeh mendengar nada polos yang Harry lontarkan. "Tancapkan penisku ke dalam anusmu, lalu kau yang berhak bermain dalam gerakanmu sendiri."_

 _Harry tercekat mendengar itu, namun tak berapa lama ia menggangguk pelan. Harry kemudian mengambil posisi jongkok namun tetap menempel pada tubuh atletis Draco. Ia dengan tetap menatap Draco, meraih penis Draco yang masih bertahan dalam ereksi, menggenggamnya sebentar. Harry kemudian memposisikan lubangnya tepat di atas aset Draco tersebut. Dan detik berikutnya ia mendudukkan diri dengan penis Draco berada di dalam lubangnya._

 _"Ohhh…" Draco mengeluh penuh nikmat. "ride it, Harry! Quickly!"_

 _Bak seorang pengabdi, Harry menuruti perintah Draco. Digerakannya tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah selama bebearapa menit, yang terkadang ia sertai pula dengan geoyangan memutar. Aset Harry sendiri ikut bergerak menyesuaikan gerakan tubuhnya. Tentu saja Draco di bawah sana begitu sangat menikmai pemandangan serta sensasi itu. Namun, ia tidak ingin dirinya saja yang merasakan kenikmatan itu, sehingga ia kemudian menggenggam penis Harry dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian memaju-mundurkan genggaman tersebut terhadap penis Harry._

 _"Ugh, Dray…"_

 _"Keep it up, beib."_

 _Selama lima belas menit mereka melakukan itu dalam posisi tersebut. Hingga gerakan Harry mulai melamban dan lemas. Namun Draco tetap mengocok milik Harry._

 _"Draco… A-aku ingin…"_

 _"Tidak sekarang!" Seru Draco setengah berteriak. Ia lalu berhenti mengocok milik Harry, yang kemudian ia letakkan kedua tangannya di pinggul Harry. Menahan Harry yang sudah lemas._

 _Kini giliran Draco yang kembali mengambil alih gerakan. Dihentakkannya aset yang tetap berada di dalam sana, dengan begitu kasar dan penuh hasrat, hingga berulang kali menimbulkan bunyi 'plop' untuk beberapa lama._

 _"Aku tidak ta-tahan… Draco,"_

 _"Kita keluarkan bersama, sweetie."_

 _Draco semakin mempercepat hentakannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan suara kesakitan yang Harry keluarkan. Tubuh mereka kini sudah banyak memproduksi keringat._

 _"Draco… Aku kelua-"_

 _"Fuck!"_

 **-oOo-**

"AAAAAAHHHH…"

Teriakan keras tadi berhasil membuat beberapa murid laki-laki dari asrama Gryffindor terbangun dari tidur mereka tengah malam—pagi buta—itu. Ruangan kamar murid laki-laki yang semula temaram, kini menjadi lebih terang dengan bantuan mantra penerang.

Ronald Weasley—yang kerap dipanggil Ron—turut memperhatikan siapa yang beraninya berteriak mengganggu tidurnya. Ia mengerjap pelan, dan mengedarkan pandangannya yang kemudian ia lebarkan matanya tersebut ketika melihat sahabatnya tampak buruk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Penuh keringat dari rambut hingga ujung kaki. Kaus biru yang sebenarnya cerah, menjadi lebih gelap dan basah karena keringat.

Ron dengan cekatan beranjak melompat dari ranjangnya lalu menghampiri Harry yang tampak buruk sekali. Poni rambutnya sedikit menutupi pandangannya kepada sahabatnya yang dadanya naik turun. Sedangkan murid-murid lainnya yang sempat terbangun, kini kembali menidurkan diri setelah mendapati Ron berada di samping tempat tidur Harry.

"Harry!"

Harry mendengar suara Ron tentu saja. Tapi ia tak langsung bereaksi akan itu. Mata zamrudnya tetap melebar, nafasnya keluar masuk tidak teratur, ia memandang lurus ke arah depan penuh kejut dan kosong.

"Harry!" Ron sekali lagi mencoba mengembalilan kesadaran Harry. Beruntung kini Harry mengalihkan psndangannya kepada Ron. "Ada apa, Harry?!" Tanya Ron panik.

"Ron… A-aku…" Harry mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi entah mengapa ia rasa ini tidak layak untuk disampaikan.

"Ya, Harry? Kau kenapa?" Ron menempatkan tangan kanannya di pundak kiri Harry yang tersibak, karena kerah kausnya melorot ke lengan bagian atas. Tentu Ron bisa merasakan keringat yang terpatri di sana.

Harry memijat kedua pelipisnya disertai erangan. Ia merasa pusing. "Aku bermimpi,"

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi, Harry?" Tanya Ron layaknya tahu akan apa yang Harry mimpikan. Karena memang ia sering—terlalu sering—terbangun di tengah malam untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang terbangun dari mimpi-mimpi buruk yang selama dua tahun terakhir selalu menghantui.

Harry berniat mengangguk sebelum ia urungkan karena mengingat mimpinya tadi… yang entah termasuk kategori mimpi apa. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah bermimpi menjijikkan—namun penuh nikmat—seperti tadi. Terlebih itu melibatkan seseorang yang masuk dalam daftar 'Orang Yang Sekiranya Perlu Dirapalkan Mantra Criciatus' versinya.

"Er, kurasa,"

Ron menarik tangannya kembali dari atas pundak Harry. Ia mendecakkan lidah keras. "Sudah kubilang, kau harusnya rutin meminum Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi yang sudah Madam Pomfrey berikan padamu,"

Harry kini sudah bisa mengatur helaan nafasnya. "Aku tidak menyukai ramuan itu. Sungguh!"

"Jangan hanya karena rasanya yang seperti air cucian kaus kaki, sehingga kau menghindarinya!"

"Ayolah, Ron! Aku sudah sering meminum berbagai ramuan dari Madam Pomfrey. Tapi yang satu itu…" Harry yang penglihatannya memang buram, mencoba meraba-raba permukaan nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, mencari di mana kaca mata bulatnya berada. Ketika ia merasa berhasil menggapai salah satu gagang kaca matanya, ia menarik benda itu dan langsung dipakainya, "membuat kepalaku terus-menerus pusing."

Pemuda yang memiliki bintik-bintik di pipinya di hadapan Harry itu mendengus kesal. Ron lalu beranjak dari ranjang Harry setelah melihat sekelas bercak basah lengket yang terdapat pada bagian vital pada celana pendek Harry yang berwarna putih. Ia tidak mengerti jelas apa itu, dan lebih lagi tidak peduli.

Ron kemudian kembali ke tempat tidurnya sendiri. Ia masih terserang rasa kantuk.

"Terserah kaulah, Harry. Tapi tolong sekali saja kali ini kau minum ramuan itu. Aku… masih ingin…" Ron menguap keras setelahnya, "tidur." Pungkasnya sebelum mengeluarkan dengkuran menjijikan yang tiap kali Ron tertidur. Harry yang melihat sahabatnya itu hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan.

Kemudian ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, berniat untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi pada pukul setengah dua pagi kala itu.

Ketika Harry melangkahkan kedua kakinya pada dua langkah pertama, ia sempat berhenti. Kemudian ia berhadap pada cermin besar pada lemari pakaiannya. Ia melihat bayangan dirinya di sana. Dirinya yang bertinggi kurang lebih seratus enampuluh lima sentimeter itu merasa horor sendiri memandang sosoknya yang basah kuyup karena keringat.

Dilihatnya bayangannya sendiri mulai dari rambut hitamnya yang menyedihkan, lalu turun ke arah cetakan dadanya yang sedikit bidang di balik kaus birunya itu. Detik berikutnya ia menurunkan pandangan ke arah celana pendek putihnya yang agak longgar. Dan tebak, bagaiamana reaksi Harry ketika melihat semburat air mani tercurah pada celananya tersebut.

Harry membuka mulutnya tak percaya, seraya melebarkan pandangannya yang disertai dengan kernyitan dahi. Mau tak mau, Harry jadi mengingat mimpinya tadi.

"Sebegitu erotisnya hingga aku keluar sebanyak ini?" Gusarnya pada diri sendiri, tepatnya pada bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Dengan berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk kala itu akibat mimpi sialan bersama Malfoy yang baru kali ini ia alami.

Yah, pertama kali mimpi basah melibatkan seorang pemuda. Catat. P-E-M-U-D-A. Bukan pemudi asing yang sebelumnya Harry sesekali bermimpi tentang itu.

 **-oOo-**

Suara kecapan lidah dari beberapa orang pagi itu merupakan hal pertama yang terdengar oleh telinga Harry ketika menginjakkan kakinya pada lantai batu Aula Besar. Ia lalu menghampiri teman-teman Gryffindor-nya yang asyik sarapan mereka. Jubah yang ia kenakan perlahan berayun.

Harry mengambil tempat duduk yang terdekat dengan pintu aula. Kedua sahabatnya—Ron dan Hermione—yang duduk sedari tadi bersebelahan di seberang Harry melihat pemuda bekulit kecokelatan tersebut heran.

"Kau ke mana saja, Harry?" Hermione membuka percakapan pagi itu dengan pertanyaan yang Harry yakini akan berujung pada segelintir ceramah.

"Selamat pagi juga, Hermione." Harry seakan mengulur waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Hermione. Bak mengerti tujuan utama pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut ikal tersebut. Dan, yah, ia mendapati Hermione memberikan lirikan tajam padanya.

"Ron bilang kau semalam bermim-"

"Itu sudah biasa, Hermione. Kau tak perlu cemas begitu," Harry memotong ucapan Hermione yang belum sempat tersampaikan penuh. "Seakan mencemaskanku adalah prioritasmu sejak dulu."

Hermione yang tengah mengunyah _fish_ _and chips_ saat itu dengan cepat memukul kepala Harry dengan gelas piala kosong di hadapan Harry.

"Aw, 'Mione!"

Hermione mendengus kesal tak peduli terhadap protes kesakitan yang Harry lemparkan. Sedangakan di sampngnya, Ron masih berkutat dengan telur ikan serta sosis yang terdapat sepiring penuh di hadapannya. Tidak berniat bergabung dalam percakapan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Harry menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Menatap bosan pada berbagai macam menu makanan pagi itu. Entah mengapa rasanya hari ini ia sama sekali tidak ingin memakan sesuatu apapun. Terlebih jika makanan yang terlalu berat seperti ayam mentega, atau terlebih lagi pie ayam dengan saus kental di atasnya. Tidak bernafsu sekali. Otaknya sejak tadi pagi memikirkan hal, atau tepatnya seseorang yang mulai dari malam tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Yah biarpun orang itu sudah kerap mengganggunya sejak ia memasuki Hogwarts, tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa sejak tadi ia merasakan suatu yang berbeda.

Sebelum itu, Harry sebenarnya sudah mendahului teman-temannya bangun pagi dan beranjak keluar kastil untuk sekedar berolahraga kecil seperti lari pagi menggunakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna merah marun serta celana _training_ , juga _sneakers_ tentunya.

Tapi ketika kegiatan lari paginya membawanya ke arah Danau Hitam, Harry dibuat terkejut. Karena saat itu ia melihat Malfoy berdiri di pinggiran danau dengan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke udara.

 **-oOo-**

 _Draco pagi-pagi sekali sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia semalam tidak dapat tidur tenang, karena selama ia tidur, ada ketidaknyamana yang ia rasa. Well, biarpun dibalik ketidaknyamanan tersebut, Draco mengharapkan sesuatu yang nyata. Mimpi yang semalam menghampirinya. Mimpi basahnya bersama seseorang yang amat ia kesali. Seseorang yang dikenal sebagai rivalnya. Dan seseorang yang entah sejak kapan merobohkan dinding dingin yang kokoh dalam jiwa Draco. Potter. Dialah seseorang itu._

 _"Shit!" Umpat Draco ketika hendak memegang kenop pintu kamar mandi di hadapannya. Mengapa ia jadi memikirkan si Dahi Pitak itu. Ini tidak baik, batinnya._

 _Dari luar, Draco mendengar deru air shower dari dalam kamar mandi, dan juga tapakkan kaki seseorang yang bermain dengan genangan air di atas lantai. Ketika ia mundur selangkah, suara air tersebut berhenti, dan langkah kaki tersebut terdengar mendekat ke pintu. Detik berikutnya, pintu tersebut terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda berkulit putih shirtless, dengan handuk putih melilit pada pinggangnya dan menutupi hingga di bawah lutut._

 _"Draco?!" Sahut pemuda tersebut sedikit kaget._

 _Yang disebut namanya mendecih remeh, lalu menggelengkan kepala serta mematrikan seringai khasnya. "Oh, Theo… tak percaya kau bisa mendahuluiku bangun dari tidur,"_

 _Pemuda berambut pirang—namun lebih pirang milik Draco—yang dikenal sebagai Theodore Nott itu berdecak pinggang, menampakkan bulu-bulu ketiak halus berwarna pirang madu. Draco menatap jijik._

 _"Kenapa memang?" Theo mengangkat sebelah alisnya."Apakah Pangeran Slytherin di hadapanku ini takut gelarnya diambil hanya karena ada seorang murid Slytherin lain lebih teladan dari dirinya?" Theo lalu menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya._

 _"Takut? Seorang Malfoy takut akan hal remeh-temeh macam itu?" Draco terkikik pelan seraya menggelengkan kepala mengisyaratkan ada hal lucu yang keluar dari perkataan Theo tadi. "Gelar itu akan selalu melekat padaku. Camkan itu!" Draco menatap tajam Theo yang mulai beranjak dari hadapan Draco._

 _"Ya ya ya… ambisius layaknya Slytherin," Timpal Theo yang tengah membelakangi Draco. Ia kemudian membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil jubah Slytherin yang menggantung di dalam sana. "Gelar hanya sebatas gelar, bukan?" Tanyanya meremehkan kepada Draco._

 _Draco mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa ada yang salah dari pertanyaan berselimut pernyataan dari sahabatnya tersebut. "Sebatas gelar? Cih, dengan gelar itu akan selalu bisa mengucilkan Potter Si Suci Tak Berdosa itu,"_

 _Theo yang telah memakai kemeja putih gading dengan kancing lengan yang masih terbuka seketika membalikkan diri menatap Draco kembali. "Oh la la… lihat! Seorang Draco Malfoy sedari dulu memang peduli pada Potter," Theo menyeringai._

 _Lalu ia mendekati Draco yang belum berniat untuk memasuki kamar mandi. Theo berhenti dua meter dari hadapan Draco. Ia menyelidik mata Draco tanpa menurunkan seringainya. Pandangannya menurun menuju celana piyama yang Draco kenakan._

 _Theo yang awalnya menyeringai biasa, kini semakin melebarkan seringainya. "Apakah Potter juga yang membuat spermamu keluar selama bermimpi, Draco?"_

 _Draco mengikuti arah pandang Theo yang kini terlihat untuk menahan tawanya. Betapa bodohnya ia tidak menyadari spermanya yang mencuat dari celana piyama berwarna abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Ia segera menutupi bagian celananya tersebut. Dengan semburat malu, ia berbalik. Theo sendiri tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Suaranya memenuhi ruang kamar murid laki-laki Slytherin. Untungnya murid yang masih tertidur tidak terbangun karenanya._

 _"Lucu sekali, Theo." ketus Draco datar menanggapi pertanyaan konyol dari Theo. "Sebuah penghinaan bagiku jika memimpikan… er, Potter!" Draco mengelak dari kebenaran. Ia tak menyangkan pertanyaan dari Theo begitu tepat. Ia dengan hati kesal memasuki kamar mandi, kemudian menutup pintunya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara debuman._

 _Theo masih tertawa namun tidak sekeras sebelumnya. Ia merasa puas telah mempermalukan Draco di hadapannya sendiri. Sedangkan Draco di dalam kamar mandi tak hentinya-hentinya meracau._

 **-oOo-**

 _Setelah lima belas menit Draco berkutat di dalam kamar mandi, sesudah mengeringkan tubuhnya, ia kemudian keluar dari sana dan mendekati lemari kayu miliknya, ia segera saja memakai seragamnya. Tak lupa bercermin untuk beberapa menit, memastikan bahwa wajah rupawannya tak ditinggali sebuah kecacatan di sana. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang berhenti mengaguminya, biarpun ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menyukai suara-suara yang mengelu-elukan namanya. Ia ingin mereka terkesan saja, dan tentunya si Potter juga._

 _Oh, tidak, kenapa lagi-lagi aku mengingat anak bedebah itu, batin Draco di sana._

 _Draco kemudian meraih tongkatnya yang tergeletak di atas kasur, kemudian ia merapalkan mantra perapi terhadap seragam yang ia kenakan._

 _Setelah dirasa memuaskan, Draco kemudian menuju pintu keluar ruang kamar tersebut. Ia sempat melihat Theo yang tengah menulis sesuatu di atas perkamen di atas meja belajarnya. Tak peduli akan itu, Draco segera saja keluar dari ruang kamar tersebut._

 _Ia menuruni tangga menuju ruang santai asramanya. Senin pagi itu masih sepi. Belum ada eksistensi seorang murid pun di sana—kecuali Draco—karena memang saat itu terlalu pagi bagi kebanyakan orang untuk terbangun dari tidur mereka. Padahal bagi Draco, pukul setengah enam pagi sudah seharusnya digunakan untuk memulai aktivitas._

 _Tak ingin memikirkan hal-hal yang tak penting, Draco kemudian keluar dari ruang bawah tersebut. Berjalan menyusuri kastil Hogwarts, melewati anak-anak tangga dan juga beberapa koridor._

 _Kastil saat itu memang benar-benar masih sepi, ia hanya mendapati seekor burung hantu terbang di sekitar halaman tengah kastil yang berumput._

 _Draco berhenti sebentar di koridor dekat halaman tersebut. Ia meolehkan kepala memandang rerumputan hijau pendek yang diselimuti embun pagi tersebut._

 _Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman, seraya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Udara pagi memang menyenangkan selalu bagi Draco. Ia bisa selayaknya meringankan segala beban perasaan yang didera Draco. Membuat pikiran menjadi segar. Terlebih di halaman tengah ini._

 _Pemuda jangkung itu mengerjap pelan. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman dan memandang ke arah sebuah pohon cemara Inggris ukuran sedang dengan beberapa akarnya yang mencuat di permukaan tanah._

 _Melihat pohon itu, ia jadi teringat akan kejadian di tahun keempatnya._

 _Di mana ia mencibir Potter akan tugas pertama Turnamen Triwizard yang akan dihadapimya. Ia bertaruh bahwa Potter tidak akan bertahan selama sepuluh menit pertama. Dan Potter membalas cibirannya dengan menjelek-jelekkan orang tuanya, yang saat itu membuat Draco emosi dan siap untuk mengutuk Potter dengan tongkat Hawthorn miliknya. Namun, sialnya Crouch Junior yang saat itu menyamar menjadi Moody memantrainya dengan mentransfigurasinya menjadi seekor musang putih. Hukuman alasannya._

 _Ia teringat tawa bahagia Potter saat melihat dirinya berubah menjadi musang putih. Semenjak kejadian itu, Potter sering menyebutnya Musang dengan nada yang menyebalkan._

 _Draco tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian itu. Begitu konyol masa-masa remajanya, terutama jika sudah menyangkut Potter. Berbagai hal remeh selalu mereka ributkan yang selalu berujung perang mantra. Sangat kekanakan, pikirnya. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Menepis jauh ingatan-ingatannya yang menyangkut Potter. Kenapa harus Potter yang diingatnya? Itulah pertanyaan yang membuat semburat perasaan aneh di benak Draco._

 _Draco berbalik dari sana dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan paginya di sekitar kastil. Hingga ia sudah sampai pada halaman masuk kastil. Draco menuruni tangga yang berada di halaman paling depan dari kastil. Ia berjalan menuju ke Danau Hitam. Tempat paling ia minati di Hogwarts._

 _Sepatu pantofel hitamnya sedikit basah terkena embun, namun bukan masalah baginya. Ekor jubah Draco sedikit mengibas. Ia berjalan hingga mencapai pinggiran danau._

 _Binar cahaya oranye kekuningan di balik awan biru kelabu tampak terlihat di atas langit. Menandakan bahwa matahari bersiap menyapa seluruh mahluk di bumi Britania._

 _Draco menatap nalang langit pagi itu. Mata kelabunya mengkilat cantik akibat sinar di atas sana. Pandangannya kemudian ia pindahkan pada hamparan luas danau. Gemercik airnya sangatlah Draco suka. Ditambah suara-suara cicitan burung gereja pagi itu membuatnya semakin menyukai suasana pagi itu._

 _Berada di sana, ia kembali mengingat tahun keempatnya. Yang pada saat itu, tugas kedua Turnamen Triwizard dimulai. Draco yang kala itu menonton dari tribun, memandang warna hitam air danau dengan cemas. Ia tidak mendapati Potter keluar dari sana. Padahal ketiga peserta lainnya telah beranjak diri, biarpun Delacour gagal._

 _Akan tetapi rasa khawatirnya kala itu seketika luntur ketika mendengar sorak sorai murid-murid lainnya menyebut-nyebut nama Potter. Potter berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya. Ia berhasil menyelamatkan dua orang dari dalam danau tersebut. Draco lega juga bangga pada saat yang sama._

 _Draco menghela nafas keras setelah teringat kejadian itu. Ia masih bertanya-tanya mengapa ia repot-repot khawatir pada Potter biarpun dalam diam? Mengapa pula ia bahagia sekali Potter menempati posisi kedua pada tugas itu? Biarpun harus ia tutupi dengan rasa kesal palsunya._

 _Draco menghela nafas sekali lagi. Diambilnya tongkat sihirnya dari balik saku dalam jubah Slytherin-nya. Ia lalu mengacungkannya ke depan—arah danau—dan mengibaskannya ke beberapa arah._

 _Tampak sebagian kecil air danau mencuat naik ke atas. Menari-nari dengan indahnya dan disertai suara alaminya. Meciptakan suatu bentuk yang amat cantik dan menakjubkan. Naga._

 _Air danau tersebut berkelana di atas udara bergerak layaknya naga yang hidup sebenarnya. Ia mendekati Draco dan memutari dirinya yang berdiri tenang, lalu kembali di atas udara di hadapan Draco._

 _Ketenangan selama beberapa menit itu membuat Draco merasa senang sebelum ia mendengar ada suara langkah kaki seseorang di belakangnya. Draco tiba-tiba berbalik mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah sumber suara langkah kaki tersebut. Sedangkan air berbentuk naga tadi sekejap kembali tercebur ke dalam danau._

 _"Potter?!" Dahi Draco berkerut jelas. Agak terkejut akan kedatangan sosok yang mengganggu ketenangan paginya. Potter dalam balutan pakaian yang tak menampilkan seorang penyihir sama sekali._

 _"Tak ada kerjaan lain, Malfoy?" Dengus Potter menampakkan kesan intimidasi._

 _"Dan kau terlalu repot untuk datang menemuiku, eh, Pitak?" Draco masih tetap mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Potter yang berdiri lima meter darinya. Ada secuil kilat kesal di matanya._

 _Potter terkekeh pelan. Dan itu membuat Draco yang semula kesal kini hati Draco menghangat. Draco sempat menurunkan tongkatnya sebelum tersadar dan kembali memgacungkannya_

 _"Simpan tongkatmu itu, Musang," seru Harry seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "aku hanya sedikit terkesan dengan permainan tongkatmu tadi."_

 _Draco menurunkan tongkatnya, lalu berbalik kembali menatap hamparan danau hitam, membelakangi Potter._

 _"Baru sadar kau rupanya, bahwa aku memang lebih hebat dalam memainkan tongkat sihir daripada dirimu," Draco menyeringai yang tetntunya tidak dapat Potter lihat._

 _Mendengar itu, Potter mendecih keras. "Katakan itu sekali lagi, sampai kau mengingat betapa menyedihkannya kau terkena mantra penggelitik saat duel tahun kedua."_

 _Draco tidak bereaksi akan itu. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak ketika merasa hangatnya sinar mentari menerpa wajahnya._

 _Potter yang berada di belakang Draco terperangah melihat sosok di depannya. Siluet Draco yang indah serta rambutnya yang berkilau akibat sinar matahari kala itu. Menakjubkan, Potter._

 _Kini Draco berbalik menatap Harry yang bengong menatapnya. Menyadari bahwa Draco berbalik, Harry segera mengembalikan kesadarannya dan menatap tajam Draco._

 _"Untuk apa aku mengingat duel itu? Apa aku perlu memantraimu saat ini untuk pembuktian bahwa aku memang di atasmu?" celetuk Draco penuh sarkas di tiap frasanya._

 _Sementara itu, Potter agak tercekat ketika menangkap kata 'di atasmu' dari mulut licik Draco. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat mimpinya semalam. Mimpi yang—mungkin—sangat buruk baginya._

 _Pundak Harry bergetar pelan, bibir bawah bagian dalam ia gigit canggung. Bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan mimpi itu saat ini._

 _"Oh, jadi kau menantangku?" Potter mengangkat alis kanannya disertai matanya yang menyipit._

 _"Itu pun jika kau mampu."_

 _Draco mencabut tongkat sihirnya sekali lagi. Ia mendekati Potter dengan langkah mematikan. Semakin Draco mendekat, Potter juga semakin memundurkan dirinya ke belakang. Ia sedikit panik_ _—tidak—memang panik._ _Masalahnya adalah ia tak membawa tongkat sihirnya. Tongkat itu ia tinggalkan di kamarnya. Dan dengan bodohnya tadi ia menyulut sekelumit emosi Draco._

 _Ketika pada langkah kesepuluh yang Draco ambil, punggung Potter bertemu dengan kerasnya batang pohon maple di belakangnya._

 _"Mal_ _…_ _Malfoy. Berhenti di sana!" Perintah Harry disertai intonasi yang penuh kepanikan._

 _Draco yang agak menundukkan kepalanya, menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya puas. "Ada apa, Potter? Takut?"_

 _Tangan Potter gemetar memegang bagian belakang batang pohon maple. "You wish!"_

 _Harry tidak beranjak dari sana, dan Draco juga semakin mempersempit jarak mereka. Kini jarak mereka terpaut dua meter. Masih aman, tenang saja._

 _Kemudian Draco memberhentikan langkahnya. Ia menunduk menatap sepatu pantofelnya yang terdapati beberapa helai rumput di atasnya. Rambut pirangnya tersisir ke belakang sejenak turun dengan halus._

 _Sedangkan Potter yang masih cemas sejenak saat itu terperangah apa yang ia lihar barusan. Rambut yang indah, nurani Potter bersabda._

 _"Mengagumi rambutku, Potter?" Goda Draco seakan mengetahui isi pikiran Harry. Berikan aplaus padanya yang menguasai Legilimency._

 _Draco tetap menunduk dan tak menurunkan seringainya._

 _"What?" Potter menolehkan kepala ke kanan dengan senyuman mengejeknya. "Aku lebih sudi untuk kagum pada rambut Ginny atau Cho daripada milikmu yang seperti uban."_

 _Tangan kanan pucat Draco dengan selaras urat di sana semakin kuat menggenggam tongkatnya. Kepalan tercipta pada tangan lainnya. Agak gemetar hebat._

 _Draco menerjang Potter yang bersandar diam pada pohon maple sedari tadi. Kedua kepalan tangannya menekan pundak Potter yang terbalut kaus merah tersebut. Tampak tongkat Draco berdiri dalam genggaman._

 _Potter meringis merasakan tekanan yang tiba-tiba memberikan rasa sakit di kedua bahunya._

 _Draco dengan bibir turun ke bawah, aura yang emosional, matanya menatap lekat mata Harry di balik kacamata kunonya._

 _Jarak mereka hanya sepersekian inci saja saat ini. Harry dapat merasakan aroma tubuh Draco yang menguar beraroma mint dan sekelebat aroma kekayuan. Helaan nafasnya menerpa wajah mulus milik Harry. Terasa dingin._

 _Mereka saling menatap intens, dengan Draco sedikit menunduk, dan Harry yang mendongak. Harry merasa ada sesuatu yang cukup aneh menyelubunginya._

 _"Kau boleh menjadi seorang pahlawan. Tapi kau…" Draco menutup sejenak matanya yang tadi memberikan rasa amarah pada Harry. Ia menghirup udara di antara mereka berdua. Aroma yang masuk pada indera penciuman Draco begitu manis. Vanila berpadu dengan sitrus, juga sekelebat bau dedaunan musim semi. Nafas Potter juga terasa begitu hangat. Draco sangat menyuk_ _—_ _Stop it, Draco!_

 _Ia kini kembali membuka mata kelabunya menatap lirikan heran dari Potter, "kujamin kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang baru saja kaukatakan."_

 _Lalu Draco melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Potter. Ia berbalik berjalan pada pinggiran danau, dan menjauhi Potter._

 _Pemuda yatim-piatu itu beranjak dari sandarannya pada pohon maple tadi, dan maju beberapa langkah. Kejadian tadi memberikan Harry suatu rasa yang tak jelas. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa mata Draco saat menatapnya tersimpan kesenduan dan kecemburuan di saat yang sama._

 _"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Malfoy?!" Tanya Potter sedikit membentak._

 _"GO OFF FROM HERE, DAMN POTTER!" Teriak Draco ke arah Danau Hitam yang airnya sedikit bergelombang. Suaranya membuat beberapa burung gagak berhamburan._

 _Pottervtercekat mendengar teriakan Draco yang bergetar. Ia kemudian memundurkan beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Draco seorang diri di sana. Draco yang kalut dengan perasaannya sendiri._

 **-oOo-**

"Harry!"

Kegiatan memukul-mukul garpu pada piring putih di hadapan Harry tak sejenak sekalipun berhenti. Sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa Ron memanggilnya. Ia melamun.

"Harry Potter!" Kini sebuah cubitan keras pada punggung tangan kirinya mengembalikan pikiran-pikiran Harry kembali pada tempat yang semestinya. Terdapat rona merah pada punggung tangan Harry akibat cubitan tersebut. Dan itu sekali lagi membuat Harry sedikit kesakitan.

"Sialan kau, 'Mione. Itu sakit kau tahu!"

Hermione berlagak tak peduli lagi. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan membaca sebuah buku kecil bersampul kulit.

"Bisa-bisa aku berbaring di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit Sayap akibat perlakuan kecilmu yang berakibat fatal bagiku," Harry memajukan kecil bibir ranumnya.

"Aku tak merasa bersalah," bela Hermione pada dirinya sendiri, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang ia baca.

"Lagipula, _Mate_ … kau melamun selama setengah jam penuh," timbal Ron sebelum ia meminum jus labunya, "dan kau tidak sekalipun mengambil sarapanmu!" Tambahnya dengan intonasi protes di sana.

"Aku tidak lapar." Harry menunduk menatap daging asap dan semangkong besar makaroni keju di depannya.

Tentu saja ia tidak lapar, karena ia sudah terlalu kenyang melamunkan sosok rivalnya itu. Dari mana awalnya pun ia tak mengerti. Namun yang ia rasakan adalah, perubahan sikap Malfoy semenjak akhir tahun ajaran tahun kelima lalu sedikit berubah padanya. Hobi Malfoy yang senantiasa mengganggunya mulai berangsur mengurang.

Tidak.

Harry tentu agak memiliki perasaan lega di hatinya, karena bagaimana pun, setidaknya ia tidak merasa terlalu terganggu oleh Malfoy.

Namun…

Justru rasa leganya itulah yang membuatnya agak canggung. Sejak kematian Sirius, Harry sejujurnya merasa dunianya runtuh seketika. Ia sering uring-uringan dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya sebagai penyebab kematian Sirius. Biarpun banyak orang-orang yang tak hentinya memberikan dia semangat moral, tetapi Harry tak bisa berhenti memosisikan dirinya sebagai orang yang paling bersalah di dunia. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa semangat yang diberikan percuma oleh banyak orang selalu berulang dan membosankan. Kata-kata seperti 'Sabarlah, Harry', 'Tenangkan dirimu', atau 'Kau pasti dapat melalui semua ini' bagaikan sebuah syair lagu yang telah ia simpan dan ia dengar berulang kali, hingga pada waktu yang terakhir kalinya, ia merasa kata-kata itu tidak berguna lagi.

Dan dengan perubahan sikap Malfoy terhadapnya, ia merasa… entah apa sebutan yang pantas. Kesepian mungkin? Atau kosong?

Ia sangat tahu bahwa Malfoy dan keluarganya itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Sejak ia akan menginjakkan kakinya di Hogwarts, ia sudah dilempari penghinaan oleh Malfoy. Seterusnya begitu hingga mereka remaja. Rasanya Harry juga sudah terbiasa akan itu, biarpun terkadang ia juga terbawa emosi. Karena hal itu pula, Harry akhir-akhir ini merasa kesepian, ia merindukan cibiran-cibiran Malfoy. Ia merindukan Malfoy yang menyebalkan. Ia merindukan suara berat milik Malfoy. Ia rindu.

Mungkinkah alasan Malfoy menjaga jarak darinya ada hubungannya dengan kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Malfoy telah terpilih menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut?

Itulah pertanyaan yang kini bersarang di benak Harry. Mungkinkah benar Malfoy menjadi Pelahap Maut?

Harry mendesah dalam lamunannya. Ia mendongak menelusuri arah pandang yang ia tujukan pada meja panjang asrama Slytherin. Ia tak memerdulikan beberapa tatapan menggoda dari murid-murid perempuan seasramanya. Ia hanya ingin menemukan sosok yang ia lamunkan sedari tadi. Namun, beberapa menit ia mencari pemuda tersebut, tak ada gerangan batang hidungnya yang mancung.

Malfoy tidak datang untuk sarapan.

Pandangannya ia tarik dari meja Slytherin dan kembali menunduk. Hermione yang sempat melihat Harry melirik ke meja Slytherin tadi, mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia kemudian bertanya lagi ke sahabatnya tersebut.

"Oke, Harry…" Hermione menggenggam kedua tangan Harry yang menakup di atas meja. Dan itu sukses membuat Harry mendongak menatapnya, "sekarang kau harus jawab jujur. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Hermione bertanya secara hati-hati dan tertuang pesan khawatir di dalamnya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Harry menatap gadis yang memiliki mata berwarna cokelat di hadapannya sebelum ia menggelengkan kepala.

Hermione menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Merasa sia-sia menanyakan segalanya kepada Harry untuk saat ini. Reaksi dan jawaban Harry sangatlah tidak meyakinkan baginya.

Di samping Hermione, Ron berdiri dan mengalungkan tasnya. Ia merapalkan mantra Penunjuk Waktu yang kemudian dari ujung tongkatnya tersebut, muncul kepulan asap yang mengelilingi deretan angka romawi transparan.

"Sudah jam setengah sembilan. Harry, Hermione, kita harus bergegas masuk ke kelas Snape sekarang!" Kata Ron panik ketika menyebut Snape. Dan lebih horornya lagi adalah Snape melewati meja Gryffindor dan mendengar perkataan Ron barusan. Ia sempat mendelik tajam kepada Ron. Lalu keluar dari Aula Besar. "Lihatlah! Kelas belum mulai, dia sudah mengerikan begitu."

"Ia memang sudah mengerikan dari dulu, Ron," Ujar Hermione yang juga berdiri mengikuti Ron. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia berperan sebagai hantu di film horor,"

"Er, kurasa dia tak perlu berperan sebagai hantu, 'Mione." kata Ron yang diikuti oleh tawa kecil Hermione.

Harry hanya tersenyum tipis tak niat. Setelah mengalungkan tasnya, ia mengikuti kedua sahabatnya di belakang. Dengan pundak yang turun tak bersemangat.

Mereka bertiga keluar Aula Besar menuju ke kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Pelajaran pertama di hari Senin yang agak kelabu bagi Harry.

 **-oOo-**

Obrolan-obrolan dari sebagian murid Hogwarts tahun keenam yang semula tak henti-hentinya mereka keluarkan saat berjalan menapaki anak-anak tangga menara Turris Magnus, kini semua itu berubah menjadi bisikan-bisikan kecil ketika mereka berada di depan pintu kayu kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Kemalangan nasib mereka pada kelas ini sepertinya akan terulang kembali layaknya tahun kelima. Bayangkan saja. Ketika mereka harus ekstra sabar berhadapan dengan seorang wanita berparas layaknya kodok berbalut pakaian serba merah muda, kini mereka dihadapkan oleh seorang Profesor yang terkenal paling mengerikan di seluruh belah ruangan kastil tua tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Severus Snape. Yah, biarpun murid-murid Hogwarts sudah terbiasa dengan cara mengajar pria berambut hitam lepek tersebut, namun tetap saja mereka tidak suka. Er, mungkin beda lagi bagi murid-murid Slytherin.

Kini para murid Hogwarts tahun keenam sudah menempati tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Ada yang sebangku seasrama, ada pula yang berbagi tempat dengan murid asrama lainnya.

Dan, Harry bersama dua sahabatnya adalah tiga murid terakhir yang sampai ke sana. Mereka mengantre pada barisan beberapa murid yang masih mecari bangku.

Hermione memeluk setumpuk buku berat dan tampak terbebani. Rambut ikalnya menutupi sedikit bagian atas dari buku-buku tersebut.

"Banyak sekali PR Rune-nya," katanya cemas, ketika Ron dan Harry bergabung dengannya. "Esai sepanjang empat puluh senti, dua terjemahan, dan semua ini harus sudah selesai dibaca Rabu!"

"Sayang sekali," kuap Ron.

"Tunggu saja giliranmu," balas Hermione sebal. "Pasti Snape memberi kita banyak pekerjaan."

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka ketika dia berkata begitu dan Snape melangkah ke koridor, wajah kurusnya seperti biasa dibingkai dua tirai rambut hitam berminyak.

Antrean langsung sunyi senyap.

"Masuk," kata Snape.

Harry memandang ke sekeliling ruangan ketika berjalan masuk. Pengaruh kepribadian Snape sudah langsung terasa; ruangan itu lebih suram daripada biasanya karena gorden-gorden jendela ditutup, dan ruangan diterangi cahaya lilin. Gambar-gambar baru menghiasi dinding, banyak di antaranya memperlihatkan orang-orang yang kelihatannya sedang kesakitan, ada yang dengan luka-luka mengerikan atau bagian-bagian tubuh berubah bentuk menjadi aneh-aneh. Tak ada yang bicara ketika mereka duduk, memandang gambar-gambar menyeramkan itu.

Pemandangan mencekam itu berubah sendu saat Harry tak sengaja menempatkan pandangannya pada Malfoy yang duduk di seberang bangku dari bangkunya dengan Ron. Ia duduk bersama Nott. Harry menatapnya untuk beberapa saat.

Merasa diperhatikan, Malfoy yang sedari tadi melihat kosong pada papan hitam di depan kelas, menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Ia membalas pandangan Harry seraya menggunakan topeng Malfoy-nya.

 _Sial_ , rutuk Harry dalam hati.

Ia langsung saja mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda Slytherin itu pada lukisan-lukisan tadi. Ia berusaha untuk memokuskan diri untuk kali ini. Mencoba untuk tidak terbawa perasaan setelah memandang Malfoy. Tunggu— perasaan?

"Aku belum menyuruh kalian mengeluarkan buku," kata Snape, menutup pintu dan bergerak untuk menghadapi kelasnya dari belakang mejanya.

Hermione buru-buru menjatuhkan kembali buku Menghadapi Musuh Tak Berwajah ke dalam tasnya dan mendorongnya ke bawah kursinya.

"Aku mau bicara kepada kalian dan menginginkan perhatian penuh kalian."

Matanya yang hitam menjelajah wajah-wajah mereka, berhenti sepersekian detik lebih lama di wajah Harry dibanding di wajah-wajah lain.

"Kalian sudah diajar lima guru untuk pelajaran ini sejauhini, kalau aku tak salah."

 _Kalau kau tak salah… padahal kau mengawasi mereka datang dan pergi, Snape, berharap berikutnya giliranmu_ , Harry membatin berang.

"Tentu saja, guru-guru ini semua punya metode dan prioritas sendiri-sendiri. Mempertimbangkan kekacauan ini, aku heran begitu banyak dari kalian bisa lulus OWL dalam pelajaran ini. Aku akan lebih heran lagi jika kalianberhasil melaksanakan tugas-tugas NEWT, yang akan jauh lebih sulit." Snape berjalan ke pinggir ruangan, sekarang bicara dengan suara lebih pelan. Murid-muridnya menjulurkan leher agar masih bisa melihatnya.

"Ilmu Hitam," kata Snape, "banyak jenisnya, bervariasi, selalu-berubah, dan abadi. Melawannya seperti melawan monster berkepala banyak, yang, setiap kali satu leher berhasil dipotong, akan muncul kepala baru yang lebih ganas dan lebih pintar daripada sebelumnya. Kalian melawan sesuatu yang tidak pasti, bermutasi, dan tak terkalahkan."

Harry memandang Snape. Memang layak menghargai Ilmu Hitam sebagai musuh yang berbahaya, tapi kan aneh kalau membicarakannya seperti yang dilakukan Snape, dengan belaian kasih dalam suaranya?.

"Pertahanan kalian," kata Snape, sedikit lebih keras, "dengan demikian harus sama fleksibel dan inventifnya dengan Ilmu yang akan kalian lawan. Gambar-gambar ini," dia menunjuk beberapa gambar yang dilewatinya,"memberi gambaran yang cukup mewakili akan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka yang menderita terkena, misalnya, Kutukan Cruciatus," dia melambaikan tangan ke arah gambar seorang penyihir wanita yang nyata-nyata sedang menjerit kesakitan, "merasakan Kecupan Dementor," seorang penyihir pria dengan mata-hampa terpuruk meringkuk menyandar ke dinding, "atau memprovokasi agresi Inferius," gundukan berlumuran darah di tanah.

"Apakah sudah ada Inferius yang terlihat?" tanya Parvati Patil dengan suara melengking tinggi. "Jadi sudah pasti,dia menggunakan mereka?".

"Pangeran Kegelapan menggunakan Inferi di masa lalu," kata Snape, "yang berarti sebaiknya kalian mengasumsikan ada kemungkinan dia menggunakan mereka lagi. Nah…" Dia kembali ke mejanya dari sisi lain kelas, dan sekali lagi, murid-muridnya mengawasinya berjalan, jubah hitamnya melambai di belakangnya. "…kalian semua, kukira, masih orang baru sama sekali dalam penggunaan mantra non-verbal. Apa keuntungannya mantra non-verbal?"

Tangan Hermione mencuat ke atas. Snape memandang berkeliling dulu melihat murid-murid yang lain, memastikan dia tak punya pilihan lain, sebelum berkata kaku,

"Baiklah-Nona Granger?"

"Musuh kita tak mendapat peringatan tentang jenis sihir apa yang akan kita lakukan," kata Hermione, "dan ini memberi kita keuntungan sepersekian detik."

"Jawaban yang dikutip nyaris kata per kata dari Kitab Mantra Standar, Tingkat 6," kata Snape merendahkan, di sudut, Malfoy terkikik, "tapi secara esensial betul. Ya, mereka yang berhasil menggunakan sihir tanpa mengucapkan mantranya memperoleh elemen kejutan dalam serangannya. Tak semua penyihir bisa melakukannya, tentu; perlu konsentrasi dan kekuatan pikiran yang," pandangannya dengan dengki sekali lagi hinggap pada Harry, "tak dimiliki semua orang."

Harry tahu Snape teringat pelajaran Occlumency mereka yang gagal total tahun sebelumnya. Dia menolak menunduk, melainkan terus memandang galak Snape, sampai Snape mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sekarang kalian akan dibagi berpasangan," Snape melanjutkan. "Partner yang satu akan berusaha menyerang yang lain tanpa mengucapkan mantranya. Yang lain berusaha menolak serangan dengan sama diamnya. Laksanakan."

Kendati tidak diketahui Snape, Harry telah mengajari paling tidak separo kelas—semua yang jadi anggota Laskar Dumbledore—bagaimana melakukan Mantra Pelindung tahun sebelumnya. Namun tak seorang pun pernah melaksanakan mantra ini tanpa mengucapkannya.

Sedikit kecurangan yang masuk akal terjadi, banyak anak membisikkan mantra alih-alih mengucapkannya keras-keras. Bukan hal mengejutkan, sepuluh menit kemudian Hermione berhasil menolak Sihir Kaki-Jeli Neville tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, prestasi yang akan membuatnya mendapatkan dua puluh angka bagi Gryffindor dari guru lain yang berkelakuan layak, pikir Harry getir, namun Snape tidak mengacuhkannya. Dia berjalan di antara mereka sementara mereka berlatih, tampak seperti kelelawar besar, berhenti lama untuk melihat Harry dan Ron bersusah payah melaksanakan tugas mereka.

Ron, yang bertugas menyerang Harry, wajahnya berwarna ungu, bibirnya terkatup rapat agar dia bisa menghindari godaan menggumamkan mantranya. Harry mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, menunggu dengan tegang dan gelisah, siap menolak kutukan yang rupanya tak akan datang.

"Menyedihkan, Weasley," kata Snape, selewat beberapa saat. "Sini kutunjukkan padamu…"

Harry yang belum siap, sektika terlempar keluar dari tempat duduknya ketika Snape berhasil melontarkan mantra padanya. Dan itu sukses membuat seluruh murid tercekat tak percaya.

Ia jatuh terduduk dengan posisi terlentang bersandar pada bawah bangku Malfoy. Telapak tangan kirinya tergores dan mengeluarkan sedikit tetesan darah akibat berseretan dengan lantai batu yang kasar. Tongkatnya tersungkur di bawah kakinya.

"Potter!" Suara itu datang penuh kecemasan. Malfoy memanggilnya dengan rasa cemas yang utuh. Ia sempat meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua bahu Harry yang ringkih sebelum ia mendapati Snape menatapnya tajam seakan mengirimkan sebuah kalimat padanya.

Beberapa murid yang melihat Malfoy itu merasa tak sangka. Tak terkecuali Hermione yang melihat penuh selidik. Mereka masing-masing mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti apa yang merasuki Malfoy barusan. Terutama dari murid Slytherin.

"Jangan lemah, Potter! Hanya segitukah kemampuanmu?" Setelah Malfoy berbicara seperti itu, kerutan-kerutan dahi tersebut memudar. Rasa curiga pun hilang.

Malfoy mendesah pelan. Sedangkan Nott yang berada di sampingnya menggeleng tak peduli.

Berikutnya, Harry bangkit, ia meringis pelan sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Tongkat yang tergeletak di lantai ia ambil. Matanya berkilat benci menatap Snape yang juga menatapnya datar. Telapak tangan yang tadi berdarah, kini tak meneteskan darah lagi akibat terserap oleh ujung kain jubahnya.

"Belum berhasil," Snape mengacungkan tongkat lagi. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya sebentar, sebelum…

 _BRAK_!

Snape kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak meja. Seluruh kelas menoleh dan sekarang memandang Snape yang meluruskan diri, marah.

Harry melongo. Dan, ada sedikit rasa puas di sana. Tapi ia tak mengerti, ia padahal tak melakukan apapun pada Snape. Bahkan untuk mengayunkan tongkat.

"Jangan beraninya kau merapalkan mantra sebelum kulontarkan mantra padamu!"

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Bela Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tak usah mengelak!"

"Ya," kata Harry kaku.

"Ya, _Sir_."

"Tak perlu memanggil saya 'Sir', Profesor."

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya sebelum dia sadar apa yang dikatakannya. Beberapa anak terkesiap kaget, termasuk Hermione. Di belakang Snape, meskipun demikian, Ron, Dean, dan Seamus nyengir mendukung.

"Detensi, Selasa malam, kantorku," kata Snape. "Aku tidak menerima kelancangan dari siapa pun, Potter… bahkan dari Sang Terpilih pun tidak."

Harry mendecih kesal. Ia tetap berdiri di pinggir bangkunya, berseteru dengan hati dan pikirannya akan kejadian barusan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa bisa Snape jatuh dengan sendirinya? Siapa yang melakukannya? Itulah kira-kira beberapa pertanyaan yang kini Harry catat.

Tanpa ia ketahui, Malfoy memandangnya lega. Ia mnyunggingkan bibirnya pelan. Bukan—bukan seringai, melainkan senyuman tipis.

"Kelas dibubarkan." Pungkas Snape di tengah-tengah suasana yang gaduh. Ia meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kantornya dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

Kemudian murid-murid beranjak dari sana dengan rangkaian obrolan yang menyertai mereka. Beberapa murid Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff memberikan acungan jempol pada Harry untuk kejadian tadi, yang Harry balas dengan senyuman kikuk.

 **-oOo-**

"Tadi brilian sekali, Harry!" kekeh Ron, ketika mereka sudah aman dalam perjalanan akan beristirahat tak lama kemudian.

"Mestinya kau tidak mengatakan itu," kata Hermione, mengernyit kepada Ron.

"Apa yang membuatmu _ngomong_ begitu?"

"Dia mau menyerangku, kalau kau tidak melihat!" gerutu Harry. "Aku sudah cukup muak menerima serangannya selama pelajaran Occlumency! Kenapa dia tidak mencari kelinci percobaan lain sekali-sekali? Permainan apa sih yang sedang dimainkan Dumbledore, membiarkan dia mengajar Pertahanan? Kau dengar tadi waktu dia _ngomongin_ Ilmu Hitam? Dia menyukainya. Segala tetek bengek tentang tidak-pasti, tak terkalahkan…"

"Yah," kata Hermione, "menurutku dia kedengarannya agak mirip kau."

"Mirip aku?"

"Ya, waktu kau menceritakan kepada kami bagaimana rasanya menghadapi Voldemort. Katamu itu bukan sekadar mengingat segepok mantra, katamu itu hanya antara kau dan otakmu dan nyalimu nah, bukankah itu yang dikatakan Snape? Bahwa pada intinya yang paling penting adalah keberanian dan berpikir cepat?"

Harry begitu tercengangnya bahwa Hermione menganggap kata-katanya sama layaknya dihafal seperti Kitab Mantra Standar sehingga dia tidak membantah.

"Lagipula, tadi aku tidak menghadang serangannya sama sekali. Sungguh." Ucap Harry penuh pasti.

Ron yang berada di sisi kiri Hermione dengan mulut yang mengunyah permen, menatap Harry dari samping. "Jangan bercanda, Harry,"

Harry memutar bola matanya malas. Hermione kemudian ikut berpartisipasi akan pernyataan Harry.

"Harry," dilihatnya Hermione mengingit bibirnya sendiri yang agak kering, "jika bukan kau yang melakukannya, lalu siapa lagi?"

Harry berpikir sejenak, ia menelusuri sepanjang jalan koridor yang mereka lalui, lalu membuka mulut.

"Mungkin ada murid lain?"

"Kau bercanda lagi, Harry," kata Ron sebelum memasukkan permen ketiganya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak, Ron!" Harry mendorong Ron pelan.

"Kau pikir siapa, Harry?" tanya Hermione tanpa peduli Ron yang tersedak gara-gara Harry mendorongnya.

"Malfoy."

Nama itu meluncur mulus tanpa pikir panjang dari Harry. Berhasil membuat Hermione melebarkan mata, mulut, dan telinganya.

 _Untung bukan giginy_ a, ucap Harry dalam hati.

Dan, Ron semakin tersedak setelah mendengar Harry menyebut nama rivalnya.

"Sekarang kau benar-benar berbakat melawak, _Mate_ ," Ron menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mana berani Malfoy melakukan itu," ia kemudian merengutkan hidungnya, "terlebih pada Kepala Asramanya sendiri."

Hermione mengangguk setuju. Mereka sampai pada koridor yang menghubungkan pada halaman tengah kastil yang berumput. Ketiganya menginjakkan kaki di sana, dan segera mengambil bangku panjang dekat pohon zaitun.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran bahwa itu Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione serius sembari meletakkan buku-bukunya pada pangkuannya.

"Kau tahu," Harry memgambil nafas dalam-dalam, "aku merasakan koneksi sihir berada melewati diriku dari samping ketika Snape akan melontarkan mantra padaku." Ia menaikkan letak kacamatanya yang agak merosot. "Dan kupikir itu dari Malfoy."

Hermione mendengus tak mengerti. "Jadi, kau berpikir dia mencoba melindungimu? Padahal kau berasumsi bahwa dia seorang Pelahap Maut, Harry James Potter!"

Ron yang mendengar pertanyaan konyol Hermione itu, memasang wajah layaknya ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Harry membelalakkan mata hijaunya.

"Entahlah." Ucap Harry menggantung. Ia jadi teringat genggaman tangan Malfoy pada pundaknya tadi saat ia terjatuh. Rasanya genggaman tersebut begitu melindungi. Ia tahu persis.

 **-oOo-**

Suara derap langkah kaki yang tergesah bagaikan sebuah alunan nada mengisi kekosongan koridor yang terlewati. Draco berjalan cepat—hampir berlari—ketika ia usai keluar dari kantor Snape. Dengan wajah yang teramat kesal, sesekali ia merutuk dan meracau di sepanjang jalan.

Tas selempang yang ia kalungkan pada pundak kirinya berayun kasar akibat gerakannya. Sesekali ia merapalkan mantra Penunjuk Waktu ke udara. _Snape sialan_ , batinnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Draco tampak kesal saat itu. Kalian tahu, selama jam istirahat berlangsung, Draco tidak dapat bernafas banyak akibat ditarik paksa oleh Snape memasuki kantornya.

Hal ini terjadi karena Snape mendapati Draco saat kelasnya berlangsung, mencoba melindungi Harry, dan menyerangnya. Tentu saja ini membuat Snape curiga.

Di ruang kantornya yang lembab, Draco terus-menerus dihujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan intimidasi dari Kepala Asramanya tersebut. Tentang apa sebenarnya yang Draco mau, mengapa ia melakukan itu, kenapa bisa Draco hampir kelepasan, dan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang menyudutkan Draco.

Draco bersikeras pada saat itu menjawab bahwa Potter adalah orang yang harus dilindungi, sesuai ikatan janji mereka pada Orde Phoenix. Dan dia juga sempat menyalahkan Snape karena hampir membuat Potter celaka. Dan menurutnya ia tak salah bahwa pada saat itu ia refleks ingin menolong Harry. Karena itu memang tugas rahasia yang Snape dan ia ketahui, tentunya bersama Dumbledore dan anggota Orde Phoenix lainnya. Walaupun saat itu juga Draco sedikit menyalahkan dirinya karena topengnya hampir terbuka. Karena Snape juga sempat mengingatkannya dirinya keras bahwa mereka berdua juga sedikit berada pada pihak Pangeran Kegelapan untuk mengawasi gerak gerik pria berkepala plontos tersebut.

Kegiatan investigasi dari Snape juga membuat kepalanya sakit. Kadang Draco pada beberapa waktu ingin melontarkan kutukan Cruciatus pada Snape. Astaga. Jam istirahat memiliki lima belas menit. Dan itu merupakan masa yang lumayan untuk membuat targetmu merasa pusing akan Legilimency. Biarpun Draco sudah mahir pula memblok Legilimency yang Snape lontarkan, tetapi ia tahu sangat bahwa tentu kekuatan Legilimency Snape sedikit berada di atas Occlumency yang Draco pasang. Namun setidaknya, Snape gagal sama sekali untuk membaca pikirannya. Draco tentu mengerti ke mana arah tujuan dan mengapa Snape sangat ingin tahu apa yang Draco pikirkan. Karenanya, Draco sudah harus siap membentengi dirinya apabila lain waktu ia berhadapan dengan Snape lagi.

Gara-gara Snape pula, kini ia terlambat menuju ke kelas favoritnya, Ramuan. Bukankah Snape mengerti bahwa Snape sendiri tidak menolerir keterlambatan muridnya? Kenapa ia sampai tega membuat seorang murid terlambat? Terlebih ini pada Draco, yang pada dasarnya memang Draco juga tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu.

" _Dammit_!" Rutuk Draco ketika ia berbelok pada koridor yang akan membawanya pada ruang bawah tanah, di mana kelas Ramuan berada sejak ia masuk ke Hogwarts untuk pertama kali.

Sesekali ia menatap tajam pada murid-murid Slytherin tahun ketiga dan keempat yang keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi, dan melewati Draco dengan tatapan aneh.

Draco tetap berjalan menelusuri koridor. Kelas Ramuan kini menggantikan posisi Si Sialan Snape yang berada di pikirannya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia terlambat pada kelas Ramuan. Duh, seluruh Hogwarts pun juga pasti akan terheran mengapa ia terlambat. Namun setidaknya Draco agak bisa lega mengingat bahwa di tahun keenamnya kini, Ramuan sudah berpindah tangan dari Snape, yang kini dipegang oleh Slughorn. Masih Profesor yang berada satu asrama dengannya.

Yang agak membuat Draco bergedik adalah Slughorn itu baginya terlalu baik hati untuk menjadi seorang Slytherin. Bahkan saat perkenalan di Aula Besar pada hari Minggu lalu, tatapannya berubah enggan ketika memandang meja Slytherin. Secara tidak langsung, Slughorn akan memunculkan doktrin-doktrin bagi banyak penyihir yang selama ini beranggapan bahwa Slytherin itu kuat dan menakutkan, yang kini mungkin akan menjadi manis dan menggemaskan. Draco menjulurkan lidahnya jijik memikirkan itu.

Ketika Draco mengambil kelokan berikutnya, seorang murid Ravenclaw membuatnya terkejut. Jika saja murid tersebut bukan seorang perempuan, Draco tidak segan akan akan memukulnya dengan tas selempangnya kini yang sempat ia lepas.

"Oh, hai, Draco." Ucap gadis di hadapannya yang ketika Draco memberhentikan langkahnya sejenak.

Tak ada balasan.

Draco yang menatap heran penampilan gadis ikal berambut pirang tersebut, mengingat-ingat siapa sosok di depannya tersebut. Ia sempat sesekali menjumpai gadis yang memiliki kalung aneh itu. Hmm… ya! Draco ingat sekarang. Gadis itu Luna Lovegood, murid tahun kelima yang terkenal dengan tingkahnya yang gila oleh banyak murid-murid di sini.

Lovegood melambaikan tangannya pada sisi telinga kiri Draco. Memasang wajah menyesal kemudian menatap Draco lekat.

"Maafkan aku, Draco. Aku tidak berhasil menahan Wrackpurts-Wrackpurts itu memasuki telingamu," Lovegood menurunkan tangannya lalu menggenggam liontin aneh yang ia kenakan. "Sepertinya mereka berniat membuatmu membongkar sesuatu. Nanti."

Draco jengah sekarang. Ia benar-benar tak ada tekad barang sedetik pun untuk mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang Lovegood katakan padanya.

"Hmm… sepertinya kau mulai bosan. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu." Dan kemudian Lovegood beranjak dari hadapannya dengan berjalan melewatinya dan oh… ia melompat-lompat kecil.

Draco mengerutkan alisnya sejenak melihat perilaku gadis itu. Tanpa berlama lagi, ia berjalan lagi. Beberapa meter lagi ia akan sampai ke kelas.

 **-oOo-**

Sementara itu di ruang kelas Ramuan, pada waktu yang sama saat Draco sekarang ini dalam perjalanan, murid-murid tahun keenam mencari bangku di dalam sana.

Ruang bawah tanah itu, sangat lain dari biasanya, sudah penuh aroma dan bau yang aneh-aneh. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mengendus-endus dengan tertarik ketika mereka melewati kuali-kuali besar bergelegak. Ketiga anak Slytherin duduk semeja, ada pula empat anak Ravenclaw. Dan itu berarti Harry, Ron, dan Hermione akan berbagi meja dengan Ernie. Mereka mengambil meja paling dekat dengan meja Slughorn. Di meja mereka masing-masing terdapat sekuali kecil cairan keperakan mengeluarkan asap spiral.

Sebagian besar murid tampak tertarik memperhatikan apa yang berada di hadapan mereka kini. Para murid perempuan juga tampaknya berbinar-binar saat menghirup aroma cairan itu.

Aroma dari cairan itu mengedar ke seluruh ruangan. Tentu mereka semua menghirup aroma-aroma yang berbeda biarpun itu cairan yang sama. Harry sendiri entah mengapa teringat akan sesuatu ketika dia menghirup cairan itu.

" _Well, well_ … rileks, anak-anak!" Slughorn yang tadi sibuk memindahkan peralatan ramuan ke dalam rak, kini bertepuk tangan dua kali mencoba menenangkan keramaian yang terjadi. "Sepertinya kalian sangat tertarik akan ramuan ini, bukan?" Tanya Slughorn penuh goda sebelum ia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke udara sehingga membuat penutup-penutup kuali di hadapan para murid melayang dan kemudian menutup kuali kecil tersebut. Tampak terderang beberapa nada kecewa terdengar dari beberapa murid perempuan. "Jadi… mungkinkah di antara kalian sudah mengetahui ramuan apa itu?"

Bak tak ada seorang lain pun yang memiliki kesempatan untuk mengangkat tangan, Hermione sudah melakukannya sedetik setelah Slughorn bertanya.

"Oh, baiklah, Nona…"

"Hermione Granger, _Sir_ ,"

"Baiklah, Nona Granger. Apa nama ram-"

"Itu Amortentia!" Jawab Hermione sangat antusias hingga memotong kalimat Slughorn. Namun Slughorn tampak tak marah.

"Betul sekali. Rasanya agak bodoh menanyakannya," kata Slughorn, yang tampak sangat terkesan, "tapi kukira kau tahu apa kegunaannya?"

"Amortentia adalah ramuan cinta paling manjur di seluruh dunia!" kata Hermione.

"Betul! Kau mengenalinya, kukira, dari kilaunya yang seperti karang mutiara?"

"Dan uapnya yang membubung dalam bentuk spiral yang khas," kata Hermione antusias, "dan baunya berbeda bagi masing-masing orang," Slughorn seperti mengerti apa kelanjutan kalimat Hermione berikutnya, hingga ia dengan senang hati membuka penutup kuali di hadapan Hermione, "tergantung pada apa yang menarik bagi kita, dan saya bisa membaui rumput yang baru dipotong dan perkamen baru, dan…"

Namun wajahnya tiba-tiba merona dan Hermione tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Slughorn tampak terkekeh pelan. Dilihatnya Harry yang berada di samping temannya yang berambut merah menyala tampak menggembungkan pipi.

"Harry, Nak,"

Harry mengadahkan matanya pada Slughorn setelah ia beberapa menit menatap kuali di depannya dengan lekat.

"Ya, Profesor?"

"Barangkali kau ingin memberitahuku aroma apa yang yang kau cium?" Slughorn menatap Harry dengan senyuman basi. "Bolehkah?"

"Er," Harry memajukan kepalanya. Ia mengambil nafas sangat dalam, "saya mencium… kayu cendana yang tersimpan lama, juga daun mint yang terasa menusuk dan dingin, terdapat pula aroma apel hijau yang baru dipetik dari kebun," ia menjelaskan semua itu dengan mata yang terpejam mencoba memperdalam baunya. Harry pernah mencium aroma-aroma itu sebelumnya. Ia sering membau aroma itu. Jika tak salah, terakhir kali di dekat Danau Hitam. "Aroma ini…" seketika matanya terbuka lebar.

Karena ia terlalu dalam memperhatikan ramuan itu, tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol kuali kecil di hadapannya. Harry dan Ernie memiringkan tubuh agar tidak terkena cairan yang tertuang.

Ramuan itu terlempar jatuh di atas lantai. Seluruh murid tercekat menatap kuali yang berguling di sana, dengan cairan yang tumpah menyebar ke lantai. Aromanya sangat jelas menguap ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Tenang, anak-anak…" Slughorn melambaikan tangannya agak panik, "Harry tidak sengaja, bukan? Jika begitu, Harry, kau perlu membereskan kekacauan ini, bukan?"

"Baik, Profesor." Jawabnya seraya merutuk dalam hati atas kebodohannya.

Ia lalu menjauh dari meja dan kemudian mendekati kuali yang jatuh. Harry berjongkok pelan mengambil kuali. Sedetik kemudian, tiba-tiba… 

_Krek_ …

Pintu kelas terbuka. Di sana terdapat Draco berdiri angkuh sejenak. Sebagian murid tampak melihatnya sekilas lalu beralih.

"Maaf, _Sir_ , saya terlambat," katanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Draco kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia dengan wajah datarnya mendapati Potter mematung selagi membawa kuali. Tak menyadari ada segenang cairan di lantai. Lalu ia berhenti sejenak.

Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia mendengus pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri beberapa meter dari hadapan Potter.

Sitrus, daun maple, sebatang cokelat, dan… vanila. Draco menyebut bau-bau itu dalam benak. Pandangannya kini kembali tepat pada Potter yang masih kelu.

"Mengapa ruangan ini baunya tajam seperti dirimu, Potter?!"

Saat itu juga seluruh pasang mata terpatri oada diri seorang Malfoy. Harry melongokan mulutnya lebar. Ia menjatuhkan kembali kuali yang tadi ia pegang. Murid-murid lain juga sama tak percaya apa yang telah diucapkan Malfoy barusan. Mereka semua kini menatap Malfoy penuh selidik dan bengong. Tak terkecuali Slughorn yang keras-keras merengutkan dahi.

 _Well done_ , Amortentia!

 **-oOo-**

Puluhan pasang mata malam itu menempatkan pandangan lekat pada satu objek. Berbagai makna di dalam pandangan-pandangan tersebut tampak terurai dan terlempar pada sang target yang kini gusar dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Jumat malam di Aula Besar itu, para murid terlihat asik saling mengobrol akan sesuatu yang pasti Draco telah ketahui. Bisikan-bisakan itu, bahkan beberapa ucapan terdengar jelas oleh telinga Draco.

Ia menguyah sepotong sosis dengan tidak tenang. Kepalanya menunduk melihat piring di bawahnya tertoreh noda saus tomat.

Ia kembali mendengar ucapan-ucapan itu. Kini dari meja asramanya sendiri. Astoria Greengrass dan Millicent Bulstrode mengeluarkan nada menyindir. Draco mencoba tenang untuk tidak mendengar. Ia menggeretakkan giginya selagi memejamkan mata kesal.

Peristiwa terungkapnya perasaan Draco di hari Senin lalu tentu saja bertanggungjawab atas pembicaraan yang mendominasi Aula Besar kini.

Setelah selesai pelajaran Ramuan lalu, Draco terus-menerus mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri akan ketidaksadarannya terhadap aroma Amortentia. Ia harusnya tahu bahwa apa yang ia baui itu adalah Amortenia sebelum ia melontarkan kalimat bodoh pada hari itu.

Semenjak itu pula, ia harus rela berkutat menerima berbagai pertanyaan menohok tentang perasaannya pada Potter, tentang reputasinya sebagai seorang Malfoy, tentang orientasi seksualnya, dan tentang kelanjutanya dalam tugas yang diberikan Pangeran Kegelapan. Ia kalut akan itu semua. Rasa kasihnya terhadap Potter sejak akhir ajaran tahun kelima sepertinya memang lebih mendominasi ketimbang logikanya sendiri. Hingga kini ia sudah semestinya bisa mencari alasan berbohong yang tepat akan kejadian itu.

Karena kejadian itu pula, Snape terus-terusan menginterogasinya ketat. Snape yang dibantu oleh kedua orang tua Draco mencoba meyakinkan Pangeran Kegelapan yang mendengar kabar perasaannya akan Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Mereka meyakinkannya bahwa semua adalah kesalahtangkapan pengertian. Dengan dalih bahwa Draco hanya mencoba menggoda Potter seperti biasa yang ia lakukan sebelum-sebelum itu, agar Potter tersulut emosi.

Pada dasarnya Snape dan kedua orang tua Draco adalah tiga orang yang paling dipercaya Pangeran Kegelapan. Sehingga mereka bertiga dengan mudah mendapat keyakinan dari Pangeran Kegelapan. _Agak bodoh si pria itu_ , batin Draco. Walaupun memang kepercayaan Pangeran Kegelapan tersebut agak berpengaruh terhadap sebagian besar murid-murid Slytherin untuk melupakan kejadian tersebut.

Sayang beribu sayang, tiga asrama lain tak akan mudah melupakannya.

Dan beberapa hari itu juga, ia harus bisa menghindar dari sosok Potter yang membuatnya kesal. Gara-gara dia, Draco jadi kalangkabut begini. Terkadang ia menemukan Potter mengejarnya, namun ia sukses menghindar. Terkadang pula Potter mencoba melontatkan ejekan padanya, namun Draco tidak menghiraukan. Draco juga beberapa kali tidak mengikuti kelas hanya untuk menghindar dari Potter, dan memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di kamar asramanya. Dan terkadang, Potter juga mencuri pandang kepadanya dengan tatapan sendu penuh permohonan. Seperti saat ini.

Ketika Draco membuka matanya, ia tidak sengaja melihat Potter di seberang sana menatapnya penuh pasti. Perlu beberapa detik untuk Draco menyadarinya, yang kemudian Draco mengalihkan pandangannya pada Filch yang menggendong kucingnya di dekat pintu aula.

Draco menghembuskan nafas keras. Ia tetap melihat Filch bersenandung pada telinga Mrs. Norris. Biarpun sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa Potter masih menatapnya dari meja Gryffindor.

 _Potter sialan, bisakah kau enyah dari dunia ini_ , batin Draco berang.

Ia sudah tidak tahan. Kini Draco beranjak dari meja Slytherin. Langkah kakinya membawanya keluar dari Aula Besar menuju ke segala tempat yang menurutnya sunyi. Beberapa murid sempat melihatnya berjalan keluar.

Harry yang melihat Malfoy keluar, segera mengambil inisiatif untuk berpamitan pada Ron dan Hermione. Biarpun sebenarnya Hermione sedang memberikan protes padanya saat ia sudah keluar dari sana.

 **-oOo-**

Draco tergesa dalam langkahnya. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang selain dirinya di koridor lantai tiga ini. Dia bisa merasakan aura sihir orang yang ada di belakangnya tersebut.

Potter.

Dia langsung berbalik setelah sekian lama berjalan mengikuti arus koridor.

"APA MAUMU, POTTER?!" Draco berteriak sesaat setelah berbalik, suaranya menggema halus. Teriakan itu ia lempar pada pemuda berambut hitam beberapa meter di hadapannya tersebut.

Harry yang agak kaget akan teriakan itu, mecoba berjalan ke depan lebih dekat dengan Malfoy. Dengan jantung yang berdegup, entah sesuatu apa yang dirasa Harry. Ia mulai menjawab.

"Sudah jelas, bukan? Berikan aku penjelasan akan peristiwa Senin lalu. Benarkah kau mencium aro-"

"Tidakkah penjelasan Snape akan itu sudah teramat jelas?! Bahwa aku hanya mencoba mengerjaimu seperti biasa!" Kata Draco dengan nada yang masih bernotasi tinggi.

Harry menghela nafas tak yakin.

"Sayangnya yang kutangkap adalah reaksimu akan hal itu berbeda dengan apa yang Snape jelaskan,"

Draco mendesis kesal. Sungguh ia tahu bahwa tak mudah untuk terlepas dari kekeraskepalaan yang Potter miliki. Jikalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa… ia memiliki perasaan pada Potter, yang ia takutkan adalah keselamatan Potter, kedua orang tuanya, juga dirinya sendiri dari ancaman Pangeran Kegelapan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa datang.

"Dengar," Draco menarik nafas, "jika kau bersikeras untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, jangan libatkan aku dalam keinginantahuanmu itu."

"Masalahnya adalah kau terlibat dalam hal ini,"

"Jangan jadikan itu sebagai sebuah masalah," ucap Draco seraya menatap Potter tajam."Mengapa dari dulu kau suka sekali ikut campur urusan orang lain, huh, Potter?'

Potter terdiam. Dilihatnya ia pandangannya agak menurun. Draco mengerti, sepertinya pertanyaannya tadi membuat Potter sadar.

"Mungkin karena urusan mereka selalu berhubungan denganku. Jadi… aku harus ikut campur."

Draco mendengus kesal mendengar itu.

"Cih, teruskan saja seperti itu," Draco menyeringai, "hingga kau lupa akan urusanmu sendiri."

Potter mendongak. "Aku sudah banyak bergelut dengan urusanku sendiri. Kau tahu itu."

Draco berdecak lidah lagi. "Jika begitu, lanjutkan mengurus urasanmu sendiri."

Saat itu Draco berbalik dari hadapan Potter. Ia sempat akan berlari namun tidak jadi ketika sebuah genggaman tangan erat melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Malfoy,"

Draco berbalik lagi menghadap Potter. Ia menatap mata zamrud milik Potter yang agak meredup. Draco tidak suka redupan mata itu.

"Jadi, kau sangat ingin tahu Potter?" Kini Draco mendekati Potter yang sudah melepaskan genggamannya. Dan pertanyaan itu dibalas Potter dengan anggukan kecil.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan secara gamblang," Draco melipat tangannya di dada, "karena memang hal itu tidak perlu dibeberkan," lipatan tangan itu terlepas dan kini Draco memegang kedua bahu Potter di hadapannya. "Kau akan tahu sendiri," ia mempersempit jarak, "kelak saat kau sudah siap mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa." Kini Draco menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Potter yang sebagian tertutup oleh rambutnya.

Harry yang menyadari perbuatan Malfoy tersebut, tersentak pelan. Namun ia tak menjauhkan diri dari sana. Tubuh dan hatinya kini menyepakati. Harry kemudian menutup matanya ketika hidung Malfoy bersentuhan dengan hidungnya. Keduanya saling bertukar hembusan nafas pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak mudah untuk mengatakannya," saat Draco mengucapkan itu, mata Harry terbuka, membuat dua pasang mata saling bertemu dalam jarak yang teramat dekat. "Karena mungkin aku memang terlalu takut dan pengecut."

Detik selanjutnya, Draco menarik diri, mundur selangkah dari hadapan Harry, kemudian berbalik berjalan menjauhi pemuda berkacamata tersebut yang ia tinggalkan mematung menatap punggungnya.

Di sana, Harry mulai sedikit mengerti, bahwa ia menyukai Malfoy. Yang tak ia mengerti adalah bahwa Malfoy memang sengaja menghindar darinya. Mulai dari koridor lantai tiga tersebut, Harry akan mengingat ucapan Malfoy yang menyangkut masa di mana Harry sudah siap mengalahkan Voldemort. Apakah dia merasa bahwa perkataan Malfoy itu seperti penyemangat untuknya? Mungkin saja.

Harry agaknya teringat akan Amortentia pada Senin lalu. Setidaknya kini jika ia tak bisa berhadapan Malfoy, ia dapat membaui aroma Malfoy lewat Amortentia. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

Setidaknya untuk sementara.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Dua tahun berikutnya…**_

Puing-puing reruntuhan kastil kini telah kembali utuh seperti semula, setelah berminggu-minggu para Profesor Hogwarts yang dibantu oleh para murid membenahi kerusakan yang terjadi akibat perang yang telah terjadi, sekarang mereka dapat melanjutkan kegiatan sihir tanpa ada ancaman dari Voldemort tiap waktu. Tentu. Karena manusia yang tak kenal cinta itu telah dikalahkan oleh seorang pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun. Harry Potter.

Saat itu, sedetik setelah tubuh Voldemort kaku dan tak bergerak lagi, deruman sorak bahagia berhamburan mengisi tiap indra pendengaran. Seluruh penyihir yang berada pada pihak putih loncat kegirangan mendapati Harry memenangkan pertempuran.

Kini mereka bisa hidup dengan tenang dan damai, seringkali mereka pula tak hentinya memuji keberhasilan Harry saat melawan Voldemort. Mereka berterima kasih padanya, dengan memasang wajah yang tampak sangat berseri. Mereka berterima kasih karena Harry telah menyelamatkan hidup mereka, telah membuat mereka bisa bernafas lega, dan telah mampu menjadikan ramalan yang bertahun-tahun ditunggu benar-benar terjadi. Di antara mereka pula ada yang memohon maaf darinya, mereka sebagian besar datang dari asrama Slytherin yang pernah memandang Harry rendah. Tentu Harry maafkan sebelum mereka meminta maafnya.

Tapi, banyak dari mereka tidak pernah barang sedetik pun mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Harry rasakan. Mereka tidak sedikit pun bertanya apa yang sebenarnya Harry inginkan.

Harry merasa kehilangan segalanya dalam kemenangan. Ia semakin kehilangan rasa kepercayaan akan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia adalah pemuda yang tangguh, yang sejatinya ia pikir adalah ia memang lemah. Rasa bersalahnya semakin memenuhi relung hatinya. Ia… ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang yang telah mati. Baik pihak putih maupun pihak hitam.

Harry terlalu baik memang. Ia dalam nuansa mencekam pun masih bisa memikirkan bagaimana nasib orang-orang yang telah ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang terkasih mereka. Bagaimana istri atau suami beserta anak mereka hidup tanpa pasangan dan orang tua. Atau memikirkan bagaimana jika di antara pihak hitam yang mati adalah mereka yang dalam hati tidak rela menjadi pengikut Voldemort, bisa dikatakan karena keterpaksaan? Apa mereka bisa menerima kenyataan akan kematian itu semua?

Memang. Memang hati yang berkecamuk sering menyerang Harry di kala ia merasa terpuruk. Sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu berakhir dengan penyalahan terhadap diri sendiri.

Terkadang pula, ia menangis dalam diam di tempat tidurnya. Membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal hingga air matanya merembes di sana. Dan teman-temannya tak mengetahui itu. Kadang pula setelah ia menangis, ia keluar asrama menuju beberapa tempat di kastil yang menyuguhkan ketenangan.

Seperti pagi ini. Harry keluar kamarnya dengan mata yang sembab dan kemerahan. Ia melewati Ruang Rekreasi yang perapiannya menyala. Tidak banyak orang di sana. Hanya Ron dan Hermione yang duduk berdua di atas sofa saling bercakap mesra. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan semenjak tahun keenam, jika kalian ingin tahu.

Awalnya Harry ingin menyapa mereka, tapi ia urungkan. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kebersamaan mereka, biarpun akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua memang sering meluangkan waktu bersama tanpa Harry.

Namun, Hermione menyadari keberadaan Harry di sana. Ia yang tadinya mengalungkan tangannya pada tangan Ron, segera meminta izin pada Ron untuk melepaskannya.

"Harry," panggil Hermione pada Harry yang membelakanginya, "kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Harry memberhentikan langkahnya ketika ia berada di ujung bingkai lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, namun ia tidak berbalik.

Merasa tidak diindahkan, Hermione memaksa Harry membalikkan diri menatap matanya. Ia tersentak mendapati mata sahabatnya sembab, kemerahan, dan sedikit berair.

"Harry… matamu…" Hermione mengangkat tangan kanannya mencoba menempatkan pada pipi Harry. Namun Harry menahannya dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'Mione," Harry menyimpulkan senyum tipisnya. "Aku hanya kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini."

Insting seorang perempuan tidak pernah salah. Hermione yakin Harry ada apa-apa soal matanya sembab. Hermione hanya melihat bahwa… mungkinkah sahabatnya itu usai menangis?

Setelah itu, Harry menarik tangannya lagi.

"Hei, Ron masih menunggumu di sana," Kata Harry terdengar sangat mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia sempat melihat Ron menatap Harry dengan tatapan nalang dan rasa iba. "Aku ingin pergi ke Aula Besar." Ucap Harry berbohong.

Hermione hanya mengganguk pelan. Ia lalu membiarkan Harry keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi. Ia lalu menghampiri Ron tergesa.

"Ron, bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke kamar murid laki-laki?" Tanya Hermione tanpa ragu.

Ron yang mendapatkan pertanyaan oleh kekasihnya tersebut agak terkejut.

"Kau bercanda, 'Mione? Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin menemukan sesuatu," Hermione menarik tangan kanan Ron. "Lagipula, seluruh murid juga berada di luar asrama. Kumohon."

Seperti luluh akan mata Hermione yang menyiratkan permohonan, Ron lalu menuntun Hermione menaiki tangga menuju kamar murid laki-laki.

Dibukakannya pintu kayu yang agak berdebu tersebut, dan Ron mempersilakan Hermione untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Hermione melihat ruang kamar tersebut. Diedarkannya pandangan pada tiap-tiap sisi ruangan yang dimasuki sinar matahari lewat beberapa jendela.

"Tempat tidur Harry yang mana?" Tanya Hermione pada Ron yang berada di sampingnya.

"Di sana." Ron menunjuk pada sebuah ranjang yang berada di pojok ruangan dekat jendela.

Dihampirinya ranjang tersebut oleh Hermione. Terlihat olehnya seprei merah yang ditindih oleh selimut dengan warna senada. menutupi kasur tersebut tampak kusut berantakan. Ia menundukkan dirinya pada pinggiran ranjang. Hermione sejenak meraba-raba seprei tersebut sebentar. Lalu tangannya mengelus pada selimut yang di bawahnya terdapat gundukan. Ia kemudian menarik selimut tersebut.

Saat selimut itu tersibak, seketika hatinya mencelos melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa.

Ia mendapati bantal bersarung kuning itu terpatri bercak bekas air yang masih lembab. Kepalanya ia majukan untuk mendengus bantal itu. Dan seketika itu ia terisak. Hermione mendapatkan suatu kebenaran bahwa Harry selama ini menyembunyikan tangisan dan kesedihannya di tempat tidurnya. Harry tidak ingin orang-orang tahu akan itu. Apalagi olehnya dan Ron. Ia merasa tidak berguna menyandang status sebagai sahabat Harry Potter. Isakannya kini tumpah ruah.

Ron yang sejak tadi berdiri beberapa meter dari Hermione berada, kini menghampiri gadis kelahiran Muggle tersebut. Pemuda bermata biru tersebut mendudukkan diri di samping Hermione. Ia lalu menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut dengan mengelus-ngelus pundaknya perlahan.

Semenit berlalu, Hermione yang masih dalam tangisannya kini memeluk Ron. Ia memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat di atas tempat tidur Harry.

"Ron…" sebut Hermione pada kekasihnya, "apa kita seburuk itu hingga tidak mengenal Harry, sahabat lama kita?" Air matanya turun melewati dagunya lalu jatuh pada pundak Ron yang berbalut kaus berwarna cokelat.

Ron tidak menjawab. Ia tetap mengelus punggung Hermione penuh kasih.

"Harry memendam kesedihannya sendiri tanpa ia ingin kita mengetahui." Kata Hermione lirih dalam isakannya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Mendengar Hermione tidak kunjung tenang, Ron kemudian memberhentikan elusan tangannya pada punggung Hermione.

"Terkadang, ia memang memerlukan waktu sendiri, sayang," Ucapnya pada telinga Hermione. "Namun aku juga tidak membenarkan kita berdua karena tidak memaksanya untuk berbagi cerita kepada kita." lanjut Ron yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas berat.

Hermione melepas pelukannya. Ujung lengan bajunya ia gunakan untuk mengusap sisa air matanya yang sempat berderai. Ia lalu menatap Ron dengan mata yang sedikit berair. Hermione berdiri dari sana lalu mencari sesuatu di sekitar kamar tidur Harry.

Untuk beberapa menit Hermione mencari sesuatu. Di balik bantal, di balik kasur, nakas dan laci Harry.

Ron yang kebingungan melihat Hermione gusar mencari sesuatu, kemudian mendekat pada Hermione yang tengah berjongkok mengintip pada kolong ranjang.

"Apa yang kau cari, 'Mione?"

Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Ron. Ia berdiri dan kemudian mendudukkan diri lagi di pinggiran ranjang.

"Kau tahu di mana Harry menyimpan Jubah Gaib dan Peta Perampok yang ia punya?"

Terlihat Ron menimang-nimang dalam pikirannya. "Hmm… dia biasanya menyimpan barang-barang keperluan di lemarinya."

Hermione seketika berdiri lagi. Ia lalu berjalan pada sisi lain dari tempat tidur Harry yang di sana terdapat lemari berukuran besar berjarak beberapa meter dari ranjang.

Hermione mencoba menarik pintu lemari tersebut, tetapi tidak bisa terbuka. Lemari Harry terkunci. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia lalu mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari dalam saku celananya.

" _Alohomor_ a." Rapalnya sebuah mantra sederhana yang ia pikir beberapa bulan belakang jarang ia gunakan.

Ia bernafas lega ketika didapatinya lemari itu terbuka. Untungnya Harry tidak menggunakan sihir untuk mengunci lemarinya. Jadi Hermione mudah untuk membukanya dengan mantra.

Di sisi lain, Ron melongo lebar lalu menghampiri Hermione dengan rasa kesal.

"Hermione, itu lancang!" Protes Ron yang tak percaya melihat kekasihnya dengan _seenakjidat_ membuka paksa lemari Harry.

Entah mahluk apa yang merasuki Hermione kali ini. Ron terkadang sungguh heran dengan gadis yang telah mampu menjatuhkan hatinya itu. Terkadang ia melihat Hermione begitu sensitif dan logis, tapi terkadang pula di waktu yang tak jauh terpaut, ia mendapati Hermione begitu agresif dan seenaknya melakukan apapun.

Hermione menatap Ron tajam untuk sementara. Ia di depan lemari tersebut mulai berkutat menggeledah isinya. "Aku sangat membutuhkan dua benda itu sekarang."

"Tapi, untuk apa, _sih_?" Tanya Ron yang masih terselimuti rasa tak percaya.

Hermione menoleh sebentar pada Ron. "Aku ingin mencari tahu kemana dia pergi untuk menyendiri dan menghindari kita,"

Terdengar Ron menghembuskan nafasnya pelan yang kemudian ia lanjutkan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, terkadang. Tak salah jika aku pernah menyarankanmu untuk menyortir prioritasmu sendiri,"

"Ronald!"

"Oke, oke… maaf."

Hermione memasang paras kesal mendengar protesan yang dilayangkan oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Namun beberapa detik berikutnya, air wajahnya terlihat sumringah.

"Dapat!" Hermione kini membawa dua benda yang sedari tadi ia cari. Ia lalu menghampiri Ron yang masih tampak bengong. " _Well_ , mungkin kau mau ikut denganku?" Hermione melebarkan Jubah Gaib yang tadinya terlipat.

Sebelum Ron menjawab, terdengar suara keroncong perut menggema seisi ruangan kamar tersebut. Ia memasang wajah yang menahan malu. Hermione sendiri hanya bisa tertawa keras akibat kejadian yang terjadi oleh reaksi tubuh Ron.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, 'Mione." Jawab Ron sembari menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah serta menghindar dari tatapan Hermione yang menggodanya.

Tawa keras Hermione kini berangsur berubah menjadi kikikan. "Ya ya ya… Ron yang selalu lapar." Lemari yang tadi terbuka, kini tertutup dan terkunci kembali.

Hermione lalu memakai jubah tersebut pada tubuhnya. Salah satu tangannya memegang Peta Perampok yang sekaligus juga menahan jubah yang ia pakai.

Kini yang tampak hanya kepalanya yang terlihat oleh Ron. Ia kemudian menjulurkan tangannya keluar dari jubah dengan menggenggam tongkat sihirnya. Ia merapalkan Patronus yang berbentuk berang-berang yang kemudian Patronus-nya itu berlari mengudara menembus pintu kamar.

"Siapa yang kau kirimkan Patronus?" Tanya Ron heran.

"Pansy."

Nama yang disebut oleh kekasihnya itu sukses membuat Ron terbatuk yang dibuat-buat. " _Bloody hell_ , 'Mione! Parkinson?"

Hermione memukul lengan Ron keras. "Hei! Dia sudah berubah,"

"Semudah itu kau percaya dengannya?" Tanya Ron sembari mengelus-elus lengan kirinya yang tadi dipukul Hermione.

Hermione kembali memukul lengan Ron lagi, kini yang sebelah kanan. "Semua sudah berubah, Tuan Weasley," kata Hermione yang menatap Ron dengan bosan. "Dan tidak ada yang perlu untuk dicurigai," lanjutnya. "Lagipula, aku tidak ingin mengajak orang dalam misiku yang di tengah jalan selalu protes kelaparan nanti." Hermione lalu melewati Ron, sedikit menyenggol lengan pemuda itu.

Akan tetapi, belum sempat Hermione mengambil langkah selanjutnya, tangan kanannya yang keluar dari jubah tertahan dari belakang oleh tangan kanan Ron. Hermione lalu menoleh ke belakang. Dan Ron menatap kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau boleh bilang itu untuk beberapa kali," ucap Ron dengan lirikan yang agak memincing, "hingga kelak kau akan merasa lapar akan diriku, dan aku akan dengan senang hati membuatmu kekenyangan." Pungkas Ron disertai senyuman penuh goda.

Hermione melotot. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Hermione sekarang. Sangat merah. Ia sempat tertegun, namun tidak lama setelahnya, ia mendorong Ron untuk melepas genggaman tangannya.

Hermione berlari kencang keluar dari ruang kamar murid laki-laki dengan masih dalam wajah yang tersipu, meninggalkan Ron tersenyum puas seorang diri, terduduk di lantai karena terjatuh akibat dorongannya tadi.

Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang bikin gemas, bukan?

 **-oOo-**

Seorang pemudi berambut hitam lurus sebahu terlihat berlari menyusuri koridor-koridor kastil yang yang selama bertahun-tahun ia jumpai. Poninya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan dahinya, memperlihatkan kefeminitas yang ia miliki.

Pansy Parkinson. Tersebutlah namanya. Seorang pemudi remaja asal asrama Slytherin yang dulu dikenal sangat cerewet dan sok. Kegiatan menggosipnya adalah hal yang paling diingat oleh murid-murid lain dan beberapa penghuni Hogwarts lainnya. Ia pula dicap buruk oleh asrama lain karena pernah melantangkan suara agar menangkap Harry Potter untuk diserahkan kepada Pangeran Kegelapan. Akan tetapi, ia sebenarnya tidak pernah ingin ikut andil untuk berpihak pada Pangeran Kegelapan atau pun membantu pihak Hogwarts dalam melawan pasukan gelap. Ia hanya bimbang. Di suatu sisi, banyak dari keluarganya yang mengabdikan diri pada Pangeran Kegelapan, namun di sisi lain ia juga tidak ingin Pangeran Kegelapan memenangkan perang. Jadi, dia memilih untuk tidak mengambil tindakan apapun pada saat itu.

Namun kini semua telah berubah. Ia telah dimaafkan oleh Harry Potter. Dan semua murid-murid Slytherin juga telah Harry maafkan. Akan tetapi, ia juga terkadang merasa bodoh dan malu. Karena bagaimana pun, ia adalah salah satu orang yang kerap bermasalah dengan Harry. Tapi Pahlawan Dunia Sihir itu sangatlah mudah untuk menjadi seorang pemaaf. Ia sangat merasa malu, terlebih ia adalah seorang perempuan yang harusnya bisa dipandang lebih terhormat.

Tetapi, ia sekarang tahu bahwa ia tidak perlu mengingat kejadian-kejadian tak manis tersebut. Sekarang ia lebih memokuskan diri untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dan dapat berteman dengan seluruh penghuni asrama lainnya. Seperti ketika dia yang seminggu lalu resmi menjadi teman baru Hermione Granger. Adalah sebuah mukjizat karena mereka berdua dikenal saling beradu argumen selama mereka bersekolah di Hogwarts. Kini dengan Hermione, Pansy jadi bisa mendapatkan teman baru untuk bergosip. Oh tentu, itu memang hobinya.

Setelah beberapa menit melewati beberapa koridor, akhirnya ia sampai pada tempat yang sejak tadi ia ingin tuju. Tempat di mana Hermione menyuruhnya untuk bertemu dan menemaninya untuk mengikuti Harry. Tentunya ia tahu lewat Patronus yang Hermione kirimkan tadi.

Langkahnya kini terhenti. Diaturnya nafasnya yang tersengal akibat berlari. Kemudian ia menegakkan diri.

"Hermione?!" Panggilnya ke seliling halaman luar beraspal di kastil. Ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Hermione sama sekali. "Hermione, kau di mana?" Panggilnya sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba dari depannya, muncullah pemudi yang yang Pansy panggil tadi dari tengah-tengah udara yang berhembus. Pansy sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan Hermione yang sangat tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Merlin! Kau mengagetkanku, 'Mione!" Hermione tekekeh mendapati reaksi Pansy yang sangat tidak keren.

"Sungguh, kau sangat tidak Slytherin dengan reaksimu yang begitu," ucap Hermione seraya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, menahan tawa.

"Sekali lagi kau begitu, aku akan mencekokimu dengan Polijus dengan bulu hidung Filch di dalamnya!" Ancam Pansy yang lebih terdengar seperti lelucon.

Hermione tertawa nyaring. "Tak masalah. Melainkan aku akan membawa kamera jika nanti aku akan mengagetkanmu lagi. Wajahmu sungguh konyol, Pansy! Dan itu perlu kuabadikan."

Pansy mendengus kesal sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Harusnya aku tak menyanggupi permintaanmu tadi untuk datang ke sini,"

"Hihi… oke oke, aku bercanda."

Pansy memutar mata malas. Pandangannya teralihkan oleh jubah yang tergeletak di tanah, dan kaki Hermione yang terlihat menghilang separuh.

"Hermione, itu apa?"

Hermione mengikuti arah pandang Pansy di bawah sana. "Oh, itu Jubah Gaib. Salah satu benda yang menjadi relikui yang ditinggalkan oleh salah satu Peverell bersau-," belum sempat ia melanjutkan jawaban, Pansy memberhentikannya dengan diletakannya telapak tangannya di depan wajah Hermione.

"Oke, _stop_ ," potong Pansy yang membuat Hermione kesal. "Lalu yang satu itu?" Pansy menunjuk pada sebuah perkamen yang terlipat dan dipegang oleh Hermione.

"Ew, kau memotong penjelasanku. Dan kau menanyakan benda selanjutnya. Sungguh tak etis," kata Hermione yang dibalas tatapan tak peduli dsri Pansy. "Ini sebuah er… bisa dibilang dokumen."

"Dokumen apa?"

"Sebuah peta."

Lirik Pansy agak ragu pada benda yang lebih mirip perkamen kosong tersebut. Hermione menghela nafas remeh. Ia kemudian menyodorkan perkamen tersebut kepada Pansy untuk dipegang. Pansy menerimanya. Kemudian Hermione mengambil tongkat miliknya dan meletakkan ujung tongkatnya pada tengah-tengah lipatan perkamen.

"Aku bersumpah dengan sepenuh hati bahwa aku adalah orang yang tak berguna."

Pansy menatap sekilas Hermione. "Sumpah yang realistis."

Hermione mengedutkan hidungnya tak acuh.

Ketika Pansy melihat perkamen di tangannya, ia terkejut. Di atas sana muncul tetesan tinta yang menyebar dan membentuk beberapa pola, gambar, dan tulisan.

"Tuan Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, dan Prongs. Penyetor Bantuan untuk Para Pembuat-Keonaran Sihir dengan bangga mempersembahkan…" Pansy mengerutkan dahi, "Peta Perampok?" Ia lalu menatap Hermione bingung.

"Ya, Peta Perampok. Coba buka."

Pansy menuruti perintah Hermione agak ragu. Dibukanya lipatan dari sisi kanan dan kiri peta tersebut. Wajahnya yang semula bingung terlihat antusias ketika mendapati bahwa perkamen itu benar-benar peta!

"Wow, 'Mione! Ini peta Hogwarts!" Kata Pansy sangat sumringah, "dan… Aku bisa melihat jejak orang-orang berada! Sungguh fantastis!"

"Memang fantastis. Kau bisa tahu mereka semua di mana mereka berada dan apa yang mereka lakukan." Jelas Hermione diikuti sebuah kekehan

"Benda yang tepat untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Blaise! Lihat, sudah kuduga dia sering pergi ke lantai tiga yang sepi bersama Theo!" Pansy menunjuk pada peta tersebut di mana terdapat gambar jejak kaki Blaise dan Theo yang saling menghimpit. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?!" Pekik Pansy.

Hermione memajukan pandangannya untuk melihat peta yang berada di tangan Pansy. Ia memincingkan mata. "Aku curiga mereka…" ia terbelalak, "oh, lupakan, Pansy! Kita tidak akan menguntit mereka sekarang."

"Ya, aku tahu. _Well_ , barangkali kau berkenan meminjamkan ini kepadaku sewaktu-waktu?" Mohon Pansy.

"Maaf, tapi peta itu milik Harry."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin sekali mengetahui kemana perginya seseorang tiap aku mencoba menemuinya,"

Hermione bersiul dengan nada yang menggoda kepada Pansy. "Siapa yang kau maksud, 'Pans? Oh, aku tahu… McLaggen?"

Pansy terkesiap mendengar nama yang Hermione sebut. Memang benar, semenjak di tahun keenam, Pansy mulai menaruh hati pada pemuda yang anehnya pada saat itu McLaggen menyukai Hermione yang jelas-jelas Hermione hanya menyukai Ron.

Ia lalu menampar lengan Hermione pelan penuh malu. Hermione tertawa geli.

"Sudah ah," ujar Pansy masih bersemu, "katamu kau ingin mengikuti Harry. Lihat, dia sudah akan sampai di halaman belakang."

Hermione mengangguk lalu menarik Jubah Gaib yang sempat ia jatuhkan. Jubah itu ia kenakan sebagian, dan ia menyuruh Pansy ikut mengenakan jubah tersebut. Kini mereka sudah tak terlihat.

Setelah Hermione merapalkan mantra Peredam Suara kepada ia sendiri dan juga Pansy, kemudian mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menyusul Harry yang sudah akan keluar dari area kastil.

 **-oOo-**

Rambut hitam berantakan bergoyang pelan akibat diterpa angin musim semi. Pemuda bermata zamrud itu tampak berjalan lesu menuju area Hutan Terlarang. Tubuhnya yang berbalut kaus lengan panjang berwarna senada dengan warna matanya tersebut tampak gontai menahan kakinya yang agak lemas.

Tiga hari ini Harry sama sekali belum memasukkan sejumput makanan pun ke dalam perutnya. Bukannya ia tak mau, akan tetapi seusai perang berakhir, makanan yang ia telan akan selalu ia muntahkan kembali pada malam hari. Ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya masih tidak dapat memroses dengan baik. Sempat ia mendatangi Madam Pomfrey untuk memberikannya sesuatu agar tubuhnya tak terasa lesu. Akan tetapi sayangnya Madam Pomfrey bilang bahwa bahan-bahan dan segala macam ramuan di Hospital Wings masih kosong karena kekacauan yang terjadi.

Mau tidak mau, Harry hanya bisa meminum air putih sesekali untuk menahan perutnya yang keroncongan untuk sementara. Bukankah ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini? Saat ia masih berusia belia, ia 'kan sudah sering tidak mendapatkan makan dari Bibi dan Pamannya, biarpun mereka telah menyuruh Harry mengerjakan tugas rumah sehari penuh. Ia sudah terbiasa.

Suara gesekan dedaunan kering terdengar jelas ketika ia masuk ke dalam hutan. Harry menyibak beberapa ranting pohon yang menghalangi jalannya, namun tak lupa juga memperhatikan sekeliling hutan.

Sayup-sayup ia dengar suara larian kaki beberapa Centaurus di ujung sana. Atau melihat beberapa serangga yang loncat dari satu ranting ke ranting lain.

Ketika ia masuk lebih dalam lagi, ia mendengar deru suara mesin yang bergetar. Harry berhenti sejenak. Diarahkannya mata hijaunya ke sekeliling area. Suara deru itu bergetar lagi. Detik berikutnya, Harry menemukan sebuah mobil berwarna biru menyorotinya dengan lampu yang redup.

"Mobil itu?" Heran Harry sembari terkekeh mendengar klakson mobil yang berbunyi. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa mobil terbang milik ayah Ron itu sangat betah tinggal di sana. Apa mungkin mobil itu merasa terobsesi menjadi hewan sihir, konyol.

Harry melanjutkan berjalan beberapa meter lagi. Udara semakin berat ketika ia masuk lebih dalam lagi. Ia memberhentikan langkahnya ketika memandang tanah yang agak lapang di depannya.

Tempat itu mengingatkannya akan satu peristiwa di mana ia harus merelakan dirinya untuk dibunuh Voldemort. Kemudian dalam Selubung—tempat antara hidup dan mati—ia bertemu dengan Dumbledore yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali melanjutkan hidup. Di saat itu pula ia merasakan detak jantungnya. Di tempat itu pula, Nyonya Malfoy berbohong pada Voldemort tentang kematian Harry.

Sebuah kebenaran yang tak Harry percayai adalah ketika ia melihat ingatan Severus yang diberikan kepada Harry sebelum dia meninggal akibat terserang Nagini. Dari dalam Pensieve, di mana yang sesungguhnya yang terjadi selama ini adalah ternyata Severus dan keluarga Malfoy ada di pihak putih, Severuslah yang mengiriminya Patronus sebagai penunjuk keberadaan Pedang Gryffindor, alasan mengapa Severus membunuh Albus Dumbledore karena Dumbledore yang memintanya agar Voldemort tidak curiga, Severus yang mecoba melindungi Harry, karena rasa cintanya kepada Ibu Harry. Dan ia menyesali ketidakpekaannya akan itu. Ia harusnya sudah mengerti perlindungan Severus semenjak tahun pertama ia berada di Hogwarts, ketika Severus mencoba menangkal aji-ajian Quirrell saat ia bertanding Quidditch

Harry pula jadi mengerti mengapa Malfoy berbohong kepada Bellatrix saat di Malfoy Manor tentang siapa dirinya, lalu Nyonya Malfoy yang berbohong pula kepada Voldemort, dan Tuan Malfoy yang sempat melarangnya—lewat Dobby—untuk kembali ke Hogwarts di tahun keduanya.

Mereka bertiga dan juga Severus melakukan itu semua untuk melindungi Harry. Di balik paras mereka yang keras dan mengintimidasi, mereka ternyata mengemban tugas yang berat. Harry mengerti mengapa keluarga Malfoy dulu sering mencerca dirinya di hadapan banyak orang, karena mereka ingin meyakinkan bahwa mereka benar-benar ada di pihak Voldemort, yang sejatinya tidak.

Harry menakupkan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang berkeringat. Helaan nafas mengisi di dalamnya. Semua peristiwa yang terjadi begitu merumitkan hati Harry. Kematian yang tiap detik terjadi saat itu, semakin membuat Harry bersalah.

Dia sangat tahu pasti bahwa memang Tuhanlah yang mengatur pola dan jalan mana yang akan ia lewati. Layaknya serangkai sepeda, dii mana kau harus terus mengayuhnya untuk bisa selalu melaju. Namun kau juga perlu berhati-hati dengan kayuhanmu tersebut, karena bisa saja kau celaka. Akan ada banyak rintangan di sepanjang jalan, dan satu sisi kau akan menemukan sebuah pengalaman yang terkandung pelajaran di dalamnya.

Harry yang terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, tidak menyadari sebuah ringkikan pelan dari salah satu penghuni hutan mendekati dirinya. Hingga ketika mahluk itu menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Harry, keterkejutan terjadi di sana. Harry terlonjak ke samping hingga terjatuh dan terduduk di antara akar-akar pohon beech besar di sampingnya.

Tangannya meraba-raba tanah lembab dengan agak ketakutan. Namun mahluk yang memiliki tanduk di atas kepalanya itu semakin mendekati Harry dan ia menundukkan kepalanya di depan kepala Harry.

Harry menutup mata karenanya, agak ragu akan apa yang terjadi. Namun di saat mahluk yang bersurai perak tersebut mengelus-eluskan ujung moncongnya ke pipi Harry, Harry melihatnya tak percaya. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya di balik kacamata untuk beberapa kali.

"Unicorn?"

Unicorn itu meringkik pelan ketika Harry bilang begitu. Seakan dia memberi persetujuan kepada Harry bahwa ia memang seekor Unicorn. Senyum tipisnya ia simpulkan ketika ia mendapati Unicorn itu menggelengkan kepalanya yang matanya agak tertutup oleh surai panjangnya.

"Kau cantik sekali, " Puji Harry kepada mahluk yang dianggap suci tersebut di kalangan penyihir, yang dibalas dengan jilatan Unicorn ke pipi Harry. "Hei, itu menggelikan, kau tau!" Kata Harry sambil terkekeh.

Harry menakup wajah Unicorn di hadapannya. Ditatapnya mata besarnya dengan seksama. Unicorn itu tentu membalas menatap Harry dengan berbinar.

"Apa kau punya nama?" Tanya Harry kepada Unicorn yang tentu saja tak bisa dijawabnya. Agak konyol, pikir Harry. Unicorn itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. "Bagaimana jika kuberi kau nama?"

Mendengar tawaran Harry tersebut, Unicorn itu menegakkan kepalanya sembari meringkik pelan.

"Mungkin kupanggil kau… Sandra?"

Unicorn tersebut meringkik keras dan kakinya menggesek-gesek ke atas tanah. Kemudian ia berlari dua kali memutari pohon yang Harry sandari. Unicorn itu nampak senang mendapatkan nama dari seorang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir. Ia lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Harry. Harry menggelinjang geli.

"Hahaha… Sandra, sudah sudah."

Sandra menarik kepalanya lagi, kemudian ia menekukkan kaki depannya dan diikuti kaki belakangnya. Sandra mendudukkan diri di samping kiri Harry yang tersenyum senang. Tanduknya yang tumbuh di atas kepalanya mencuat kokoh menghadap langit.

Harry untuk saat itu melupakan pikiran-pikiran kelabunya. Dijulurkan tangannya menggapai kepala Sandra untuk ia elus yang elusan itu menjalar ke tengah batang tanduknya. Sandra mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali merasakan sentuhan Harry itu. Nafasnya berderu di dekat kaki Harry, membuat dedaunan di atas tanah berterbangan.

"Sandra, bagaimana rasanya hidup sebagai seekor Unicorn? Kulihat kau dan teman-temanmu terlihat bahagia satu sama lain tinggal di hutan ini. Walaupun begitu aku sangat mengerti keadaan kalian. Ketika kalian harus melindungi diri dari musuh yang mengincar darah kalian, itu sebuah tantangan yang sulit. Terlebih jika musuh kalian adalah seorang penyihir hitam. Mereka bisa menghalalkan cara apapun untuk bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dari kalian. Sungguh tak termaafkan. Penyihir baik pun tak jarang mengabaikan keberadaan kalian bukan? Atau memikirkan kenyamaman kalian hidup di dunia sihir pun kurasa tak sering. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa kalian itu Unicorn, mahluk yang diciptakan begitu suci dan murni, dan juga memiliki takdir yang harus dijalani. Terkadang pula aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa kalian begitu tenang dalam berlindung, tak sekalipun menyakiti tapi tidak lupa untuk bertahan

"Kurasa aku merasa sama dengan kalian."

Harry berbicara panjang lebar kepada Sandra yang menatapnya sembari mengedipkan mata yang memiliki bulu mata panjang. Ia kemudian memerosotkan tubuhnya untuk tiduran di atas tanah hutan yang lembab. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantalan kepala dan lehernya. Dirasakannya deru nafas Sandra yang menciptakan kesejukan, dan entah mengapa berbau begitu harum bagi Harry.

Di tempat yang sama, dari jarak yang berbeda, Hermione dan Pansy yang sedari tadi mengawasi Harry dari balik Jubah Gaib, hanya dapat memandang takjub akan pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Bagaimana Harry bisa begitu mudah akrab dengan mahluk lainnya. Cara ia berinteraksi, hingga Sandra tampak menyukainya. Namun, yang membuat Hermione tersedu adalah melihat bahwa Harry terlihat begitu kesepian. Ia dan Ron mungkin sahabat Harry, tapi ia tidak merasa cukup baik di samping Harry untuk beberapa saat.

"Jangan terus-menerus menangis, Hermione. Adalah wajar bagi salah seorang sahabat memerlukan waktu sendiri," kata Pansy mencoba menenangkan temannya itu. "Kau sudah banyak meluangkan waktu bersama Harry bukan selama ini? Jadi mungkin Harry juga butuh waktunya."

Hermione mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian mengajak Pansy untuk mendudukkan diri di samping pohon pinus besar.

"Um, 'Pans…"

"Ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kau 'kan kenal dekat dengan Malfoy. Nah, apa kau sebelum ini mengetahui jika Malfoy ada di pihak Dumbledore?"

Pansy melirik Hermione saat mendapatkan pertanyaan itu. "Draco, ya? Hmm… awalnya aku tidak mengetahuinya begitu jelas, 'Mione," ucapnya sambil melihat Peta Perampok sekilas yang ia lihat tadi terdapat jejak kaki Draco berjalan keluar kastil lalu jejak itu menghilang, "tapi aku sedikit mengetahuinya ketika Draco tidak sanggup menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan untuk membunuh Dumbledore."

Hermione menatap Pansy penuh keingintahuan. "Lalu apa tanggapanmu saat itu?"

Pansy menatap balik Hermione. " _Well_ , awalnya aku ingin menanyakan itu kepada orang tuaku. Tapi, aku urungkan. Karena aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan tentang itu. Lagipula, Draco adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Biarpun sebenarnya keluarga Malfoy memang sangat tertutup," Jelasnya. "Selama ini mungkin aku sangat terlihat kontradiktif terhadap kalian. Tapi sungguh, aku juga tidak menginginkan keberadaan Vol…" lanjut Pansy yang menggantung.

"Sebut saja,"

"...demort di dunia sihir." Akhir Pansy sambil tertunduk.

Hermione tersenyum mendengar itu. Seorang Pansy Parkinson yang keluarganya adalah abdi dari Voldemort, ternyata pula tak menginginkan Voldemort berkuasa. Ia menepuk pundak Pansy pelan.

"Pansy, banyak hal mencengangkan yang kebenarannya terkuak saat atau usai perang berlangsung. Soal Malfoy dan Profesor Snape saja aku sudah cukup terkejut, dan kini kau pun begitu. Semuanya telah berubah " Kata Hermione menyemangati.

Pansy tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih."

Lalu mereka kembali menatap Harry yang masih bercengkrama dengan Sandra. Dilihat mereka bahwa Harry tampak sedikit terhibur akan kehadiran Sandra. Ia memiringkan badannya ke kiri untuk melihat Sandra yang duduk tenang. Tangannya ia julurkan untuk membelai surai perak cemerlang yang Sandra miliki. Dari jarak yang terjaga pun, Hermione dan Pansy masih bisa mendengar jelas apa saja yang Harry katakan.

"Suraimu lembut. Itu membuatmu lebih cantik, bukan?" Harry terkekeh ketika dilihatnya Sandra memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih kepada Harry, seolah melemparkan senyum kepada Harry. "Warna suraimu pula sedikit menjadikanku mengingat seseorang," pandangan Harry melembut saat berkata seperti itu. Ia juga semakin melembutkan belaiannya pada surai Sandra. Sedangkan Sandra tampak terbingung.

Di sisi lain, Hermione bertanya-tanya sekaligus penasaran akan siapa yang diingat Harry, begitu pula Pansy di sampingnya.

"Seseorang berambut sewarna seperti surai Unicorn itu? Siapa ya kira-kira, 'Pans?" Tanya Hermione tetap mengawasi Harry.

Pansy mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Hermione. "Um… di Hogwarts banyak yang berambut seperti itu kurasa."

Mereka berdua kemudian kembali mendengar lanjutan perkataan Harry.

"Orang itu sungguh menyebalkan kadang-kadang, oh tidak, ia sering membuatku sebal," Harry menurunkan belaiannya menuju wajah Sandra. "Ya, walaupun aku pula harus berbalas budi padanya. Ia selama ini membantuku tanpa kuketahui," kata Harry sebelum ia menghela nafas keras. "Anehnya adalah, mengapa aku seperti merasa sesak setiap kumelihatnya. Kau tahu, Sandra, mengapa?" Tanya Harry menatap tanduk bergaris spiral menjulang. Sandra meringkik sebagai respon, entah apa artinya.

Kerutan di dahi Hermione semakin tegas, ia berpikir keras siapakah sosok yang dimaksud Harry.

"Orang yang menyebalkan, tapi membantu Harry tanpa Harry ketahui? Dan dia membuat Harry sesak? Siapa dan apa yang ia maksud, _sih_?"

"Draco?"

"APA KAU BILANG, 'PANS?" Hermione terlonjak saat Pansy menyebut nama depan Malfoy. Ia mengeraskan suaranya yang membuat Pansy pusing.

Pansy yang menatap ke belakang tak mengacuhkan Hermione, hanya bisa memutar mata. "Maksudku, lihat, Draco berjalan kemari,"

Rambut Hermione berkibas pelan saat menatap ke belakang. Mereka berdua melihat Draco berbalut pakaian hitam yang mahal, berjalan menghampiri mereka— _Tidak_ , ia menghampiri Harry!

Dua pemudi beda asrama itu mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah Draco.

"Apa yang ia lakukan ke mari?" Tanya Hermione bingung seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Pansy. Namun Pansy hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda tak mengerti. Mereka kembali melihat Harry.

"Dan orang itu, aromanya, aku sangat menyu-,"

"Oi, Potter!"

"MALFOY?!" Harry amat terkejut ketika mendapati Malfoy sudah berdiri di sampingnya yang tengah berbaring. Ia panik saat itu juga, dan bersyukur bahwa tadi ia tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannha .

Harry bangkit, lalu berdiri menghadap Malfoy. Sedangkan Sandra yang semula duduk, kini juga ikut bangkit seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Peliharaan baru, Potter?" Tanya Malfoy pada Harry sembari menyunggingkan sebuah seringai mengejek saat melihat Sandra di belakang Harry.

Harry mendengus kesal mendengarnya. _Anak ini belum berubah ternyata_ , kata Harry membatin.

"Mengapa kau ke sini?" Tanya Harry tajam.

Malfoy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang tertunduk seraya menahan tawa.

"Awalnya aku ingin mencari beberapa tanaman sihir di sini, tapi tak jadi setelah melihatmu di sini," kata Malfoy. "Dan aku juga akan bertanya seperti itu padamu, Potter. Kau ke sini hanya untuk memperburuk tampilanmu rupanya?" Tanya Malfoy atau lebih ke arah mengejek sembari menatap rambut Harry.

Harry melihat arah tatap Malfoy dengan malas.

"Rambutku memang berantakan. Kau melihatnya layaknya kau baru bertemu denganku, Malfoy,"

Malfoy berdecak lidah, ia memutar bola matanya sinis. "Aku tahu fakta tentang itu, tak usah kau beritahu lagi. Maksudku rambutmu itu…" tiba-tiba Malfoy mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kepala Harry. Tangan kurusnya kini menjalar ke sela-sela rambut Harry yang acak-acakan. Harry menahan nafas penuh kejut. Oh, jangan lupakan Hermione dan Pansy yang sama terkejutnya.

 _Kenapa begitu halus_ , kata Malfoy alam hati takjub.

Malfoy kemudian menarik tangannya kembali, dan di genggamannya terlihat ada selembar daun beech yang kusut.

"Lihat, kau membuatnya semakin tampak seperti sarang Occamy," kata Malfoy menyodorkan daun beech berwarna hijau ke arah wajah Harry.

Harry menatap daun itu dengan perasaan campur-aduk tak dapat ia mengerti sendiri.

Dari belakang, Sandra yang melihat mereka berdua sedari tadi beberapa kali memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri memikirkan sesuatu. Kuku-kuku emasnya menggesek kepada kuku-kuku lainnya. Unicorn itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Malfoy dengan menciptakan suara tapakan kaki yang berirama.

"Hei… mau apa kau, Unicorn?" Tanya Malfoy sedikit panik saat melihat Sandra mendekatinya. Saat itu Sandra menghembuskan nafasnya di dekat rambut Malfoy, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya berantakan.

"Sandra, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Malfoy. Dia menyebalkan,"

"Unicorn ini punya nama? Ew."

"Cih, setidaknya namanya itu kuberikan dengan tulus dari diriku. Dan itu terdengar lebih indah dari namamu." Bela Harry yang mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Malfoy.

Detik berikutnya, dilihatnya Sandra saat itu mengusap-usap sisi kanan wajahnya pada kepala Malfoy. Surai peraknya menurun dan bertemu dengan rambut pirang keperakan milik Draco. Sungguh, warnanya keduanya hampir serupa dan sama-sama berkilau.

"Jangan memberantaki rambutku, Unicorn!" Bentak Malfoy kesal seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke atas mencoba menyingkirkan kepala Sandra.

"Jangan kasar, Malfoy!" Sergah Harry. Ia mencoba menahan tangan Malfoy yang menjulur ke atas.

Sandra kemudian menegakkan kepalanya lagi, namun tak lama berselang, ia kemudian mendorong Malfoy dari belakang dengan ujung moncongnya lumayan kuat.

Malfoy yang tak siap untuk menahan keseimbangan, akhirnya ia terperenjat ke depan di mana Harry juga berada di sana. Tangan Malfoy secara refleks menangkap kedua bahu Harry dan mendorongnya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, keduanya kini jatuh dengan posisi yang sangt awakward. Harry berada di bawah, dan Malfoy di atasnya menahan tubuhnya sendiri supaya tidak mendarat pada tubuh kurus Harry.

"Ya Tuhan!" Pekik Hermione dan Pansy secara bersamaan, melihat peristiwa langka tersebut.

Wajah Malfoy dan Harry kini saling berhadapan dengan begitu dekat. Kedua pasang berbeda warna tersebut pula membelalak hebat saling bertatap satu sama lain. Harry menahan nafasnya tak percaya, jantungnya berdegup kencang di dalam sana, hingga dapat Malfoy rasakan pula karena dada mereka saling bersentuhan.

Sandra berlari sekali memutari mereka berdua dengan suara ringkikan senang.

Dalam hal lain, tampaknya Malfoy menikmati posisi ini biarpun tak Harry ketahui. Tapi akalnya cukup sehat untuk tidak terbuai akan itu, bukan? Jadinya ia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Harry, dan kemudian duduk bersandar pada pohon beech di belakangnya. Sesekali ia mengusap-usap jas hitamnya berharap dapat menghilangkan beberapa kotoran di sana.

Harry yang sempat tertegun, kini ikut untuk bangkit dan duduk di samping Malfoy dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat. Harry menekuk kakinya, mendekapnya dalam tubuhnya. Di samping kanannya, sudah ada Sandra yang mendudukkan diri kembali.

Untuk beberapa menit Harry dan Malfoy terdiam, tak ada satu di antara mereka berdua yang mengelurkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya suara gemerasak dedaunan pohon yang diterpa angin, serta nafas Sandra yang mengisi kesunyian tersebut.

Semenit kemudian, akhirnya Malfoy menolehkan wajahnya pada Harry yang masih bengong menatap kosong dederetan pohon di depannya.

"Mengapa kau tak ada di aula?"

Harry menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Eh?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulang pertanyaan," ujar Draco malas.

Desahan nafas keluar mulus dari mulut Harry. "Tidak mengapa. Apa salahnya?"

Malfoy berdecih mendengar jawaban tak memuaskan dari—calon mantan—rivalnya tersebut.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang tepat, Potter. Pasti ada apa-apa, bukan? Terlebih beberapa hari ini kau tak ada di sana untuk sekedar memasukkan sendok atau garpu ke dalam mulutmu."

Harry mengernyit mendengar ucapan Malfoy tersebut. Ia tak paham mengapa Malfoy seakan-akan peduli kepadanya biarpun terselip ejekan di sana. Lalu sebuah seringai terpatri di wajahnya.

"Oh oh… kau mengkhawatirkanku, Malfoy?"

Malfoy sedikit tercekat, ia baru menyadari bahwa yang ia katakan tadi secara tidak langsung memberikan pesan khawatir. Ia mendengus ringan.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih aku sempat menanyakan itu. Jika tidak, 'kan bisa saja kau mati konyol karena kelaparan. Dan peristiwa itu akan menjadi kepala berita di Daily Prophet dengan judul _Sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir Mati Kelaparan Setelah Berhasil Melenyapkan Pangeran Kegelapan_." Kata Malfoy merasa puas menghardik cercaan yang akan Harry lemparkan.

Dan itu sukses membuat Harry kesal. Ia lalu mengalihkan pamdangannya dari Malfoy sembari melipatkan tangannya di dada.

"Lebih baik begitu, bukan? Daripada mati karena usai berjumpa dengan mayat hidup dengan tulang-belulang yang menonjol di tiap tubuhnya." Balas Harry.

Malfoy untuk beberapa saat tertawa mendengar ujaran yang dilontarkan Harry kepadanya tersebut. Tawa yang menawarkan kegelian dan ejekan. Harry memandang kesal pemuda Slytherin di sampingnya.

Setelah tawa itu reda, Malfoy kemudian meraba-raba saku di dalam jasnya, berusaha mengambil sesuatu. Setelah mendapatkannya dalam genggaman, ia kemudian menyodorkan benda persegi berbungkus kemasan berwarna keemasan mengkilap bertuliskan 'Honeydukes Milk Chocolate Bar' kepada Harry.

Harry menatap cokelat kemasan itu sekilas sebelum melirik Malfoy tak yakin. Sedangkan Malfoy menghela nafas pelan.

"Ambil dan makanlah," ujar Malfoy bernada perintah. Dengan rasa yang masih ragu, Harry akhirnya mengambil cokelat itu. "Tak usah berpikir aku memasukkan racun di dalamnya."

Harry tersenyum kecil melihat Malfoy. "Terima kasih."

Malfoy mengangguk pelan. Dilihatnya Harry mulai membuka bungkus cokelat batang tersebut, yang kemudian menggigit ujung cokelat berbentuk persegi di tangannya. Diperhatikannya Harry yang tengah mengunyah cokelat pemberiannya dengan lekat. Tak berkedip sedikit pun. Seakan Malfoy terperangah akan kegiatan sederhana yang Harry lakukan.

Merasa diperhatikan, Harry menolehkan wajahnya melirik Malfoy.

"Malfoy? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Malfoy bergegas mulai kembali pada kesadarannya. "Tidak. Aku hanya melihatmu begitu tampak menyedihkan. Dengan tubuhmu yang seperti kurcaci, ditambah badanmu yang semakin kurus."

Harry menyunggingkan bibirnya bosan. "Kau lebih kurus dariku,"

"Setidaknya aku lebih tinggi."

"Baiklah, _Tuan Yang Lebih Tinggi Tubuhnya_." Kata Harry memberikan penegasan pada lima kata terakhir di sana.

Sebuah senyum kecil tersimpul di wajah runcing Malfoy mendengar itu.

"Habiskan cokelat itu. Dengan memakan makanan manis dan ringan, setidaknya itu akan mengurangi rasa mualmu. Terlebih, kau sangat menyukainya, 'kan?"

Harry menautkan alisnya mendapati Malfoy berkata seolah ia benar-benar tahu bahwa Harry memang akhir-akhir ini mual setiap kali memasukkan makanan ke dalam perutnya. Dan, bagaimana Malfoy tahu bahwa ia sangat menyukai cokelat?

"Er, bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Harry setelah menelan kunyahan keempatnya.

"Malfoy tahu segalanya."

Rasanya Harry ingin merapalkan mantra Langlock pada lawan bicaranya itu. Tiap kalimat yang Malfoy tuturkan selalu tak lepas oleh ejekan pernyataan yang memuakkan.

 _Kendati demikian, biarlah berjalan sewajarnya, apa yang salah? Lagipula, tanduk Unicorn tidak menancap pada hati untuk menyakiti. Atau sederet cemara Inggris yang banyak burung gagak hinggap di sana sebagai tanda kematian, bukan itu. Ini soal sewadah ciptaan yang disebut perasaan. Di mana setiap orang mendapatkan itu. Apa lagi bagi pemuda bermata zamrud dan abu-abu dingin di sana. Mereka tentu mengantongi berbagai rasa yang ada, namun yang mereka bagi hanyalah satu. Satu rasa yang terang-terangan mereka mengetahui dalam diri sendiri. Sayang sekali, rasa ragu lebih besar daripadanya._

Mereka berdua kembali membisu untuk beberapa menit. Harry sendiri membungkus kembali cokelat yang ia habiskan setengahnya. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia selalu merasa tenang dan bahagia tiap kali usai memakan cokelat. Kata ilmuwan, cokelat memiliki senyawa kimia yang memang dapat memberikan perasaan bahagia. Harry tak ingat pasti apa namanya. Cokelat selalu membuatnya bahagia. Um, terlebih jika diberikan oleh orang yang kaucintai, 'kan, Harry?

Sandra meringkik sembari bergerak mendekatkan kepalanya pada pinggang Harry. Tanduknya menyelinap pada bagian depan perut Harry. Dilihat oleh Harry jika Unicorn bertinggi dua meter tersebut tampak manja dan menginkan belaian yang sempat berhenti dilakukannya. Harry mulai mengelus-elus tanduk, kepala, serta surai perak Sandra.

Sambil tetap menatap Sandra, Harry jadi teringat sesuatu akan Malfoy. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah perang usai tiga minggu lalu. Ia harus berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Malfoy,"

"Hmm," gumam Malfoy yang sejak tadi membaca buku kecil berisi daftar tanaman-tanaman sihir langka yang ia ambil dari dalam saku jasnya.

Harry melirik Malfoy pasti. "Terima kasih."

"Hanya sebungkus cokelat. Tak masalah." Kata Malfoy tetap melirik buku kecilnya.

"Tidak, bukan soal cokelat. Aku berterima kasih padamu soal…" Harry menggigit bibirnya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan, "kau yang selama ini membantuku dalam peran Malfoy-mu."

Malfoy seketika menutup bukunya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Harry. Setelah ia meletakkan buku itu di dalam sakunya kembali, ia lalu menatap Harry yang sedari tadi menatapnya pula.

"Potter…" wajah Malfoy menampakkan keseriusan, "awalnya aku heran mengapa harus repot-repot ikut membantumu. Kutanyakan hal itu pada kedua orangtuaku, dan kata mereka, aku harus mengambil peranku sebagai bentuk pengabdian orang tuaku pada Dumbledore. Duh, mau tidak mau aku harus membantu anak yang menolak permintaan pertemananku, bukan?" Kata Malfoy.

Senyuman kecut Harry tampilkan saat Malfoy berkata seperti itu. Ia jadi ingat ketika Malfoy menawarkan pertemanan kepadanya, namun ia tolak. Yah, wajar saja, saat itu Harry santer-santernya mendapat berita miring soal Slytherin, yang mana Malfoy akan masuk ke asrama itu pada saat itu pula. Ia jadi merasa bodoh dan bersalah—lagi.

"Maaf kalau begitu." tutur Harry sembari menunduk.

Terkejut akan reaksi Harry yang menggap perkataannya serius, Malfoy kini menggeser duduknya lebih dekay dengan Harry. Ia memposisikan duduknya berhadapan dengan Harry. Kemudian Malfoy meletakkan tangan kedua tangannya pada bahu Harry.

"Hei hei… aku bercanda, Potter. Jangan serius begitu," ujar Malfoy mencoba meyakinkan. Harry saat itu pula menatap mata beriris abu-abu tersebut, "aku membantumu karena bagiku itu perlu. Perlu untuk cukup berani menghadapi banyak tantangan dengan caraku sendiri. Perlu bagiku untuk melindungi orangtuaku pula. Dan perlu juga untuk berdiri di samping Pahlawan Dunia Sihir dalam melawan kejahatan." Lanjut Malfoy penuh kepastian.

Mata Harry berbinar mendengar itu, senyum kecut yang sempat ia perlihatkan kini berubah menjadi senyum hangat. Melihat itu, Malfoy membalasnya dengan senyuman simpul.

"Tak kusangka, kau bisa sebijak itu," ledek Harry menyiratkan nada jenaka.

Malfoy menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dan aku pula tak menyangka kau begitu lamban menyadari dan mengetahui semuanya."

Pandangan Harry menurun, ia kini melihat tanduk Sandra di depan perutnya. Malfoy mengutuk dirinya sendiri setelah berkata seperti itu.

"Memang, aku sangat lamban. Dan bodoh. Jika saja aku lebih cepat menyadari bahwa kau dan kedua orangtuamu, beserta Severus yang membantuku, sudah pasti aku bisa mencegah banyak kematian yang terjadi. Dumbledore, Severus, Sirius, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, dan semua pihak yang telah gugur seakan menjadi gambaran akan kelambananku dalam berjuang, ketidakmampuanku dalam melindungi mereka semua, kebodohanku yang patut ditertawakan. Dan aku juga hampir membunuhmu di tahun keenam! Aku… aku ini apa?! Maafkan aku, Malfoy." Hati Harry membuncah ketika berujar panjang seperti itu. Setitik air mata mulai muncul di ujung matanya. Sebuah isakan kecil terdengar.

Malfoy yang menyadari bahwa Harry akan menangis, buru-buru menakup wajah Harry yang tampak makin kurus. Ujung ibu jarinya mengelap air mata Harry yang akan terjatuh.

"Dengar. Soal kebodohanmu itu memang benar. Tapi salah jika itu penyebab kematian banyak orang. Potter, aku, kau, mereka, dan semua orang berjuang atas nama kebenaran," Jelas Malfoy tak melepas pandangannya pada mata Harry yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku tak mempermasalahkan mantra Penyayat yang kau lemparkan padaku dulu. Setidaknya aku mendapatkan bekas kenangan dari orang paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal," sambung Draco disertai seringaian. "Lalu soal kematian adalah hal yang tak bisa kita hindari. Kau tak akan tahu kapan maut akan menjemputmu. Namun, satu hal yang pasti, bahwa kau bukanlah penyebab kematian orang-orang. Semua itu salah keegoisan dan kekejaman Voldemort yang tak bisa dimaafkan. Dan satu lagi yang perlu kau ketahui, kematian bukanlah satu-satunya hal terburuk. Terlebih jika kita mati memperjuangkan sesuatu yang berharga untuk kebaikan kita. Keluarga. Kau harus bersyukur sempat menjumpai orang-orang seperti mereka."

Harry memandang Malfoy dengan hati yang sesak. Untuk sekali lagi, Malfoy menyeka air mata yang akan terjatuh dari mata zamrudnya. Kemudian tangannya ia lepaskan dari wajah Harry.

"Maaf aku jadi _curhat_." Ungkap Harry dengan suara yang gemetar dibarengi kekehan kecil. Ia lalu mengucek matanya pelan.

"Kurangi kebiasaanmu meminta maaf akan hal yang remeh, Potter." Desak Malfoy seraya menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya.

Harry tertawa mendengar itu. Malfoy benar juga. Harry memang tidak jarang meminta maaf akan sesuatu yang tak terlalu bermasalah. Dan terkadang itu pulalah yang menjadikannya mudah menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Um… Malfoy,"

"Ya?"

Harry menegakkan posisi duduknya yang agak merosot karena beban sebagian kepala Sandra yang ia pangku.

"Sebagai tebusan mengenai penolakan tawaran pertemananmu padaku, dan untuk balasan atas segala bantuanmu, ijinkan aku menawarkannya itu padamu kali ini," Tangan kanan Harry yang dari tadi ia letakkan pada batang tanduk Sandra, kini mulai terulur ke depan. "Hai, aku Harry, Harry Potter."

Malfoy sejenak menatap tangan Harry yang terarah padanya. Kemudian sebuah senyuman ramah membingaki di wajahnya. Diraihnya tawaran jabatan tangan Harry, lalu ia genggam tangan itu dengan lembut namun yakin. "Aku Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Senang berteman denganmu, Draco." Ujar Harry. "Boleh kah kupanggil nama depanmu?"

Draco terkekeh pelan. "Tentu," ucapnya sembari mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan. "Harry." Tambahnya.

Seketika itu pula, ada semburat merah merona di kedua pipi Harry. Duh, bukannya bagaimana. Tapi, sudah banyak orang-orang yang memanggilnya 'Harry', tapi… tapi jika itu datang dari mantan rivalmu, ibarat mendapatkankan berkah, bukan? Terlebih jika sosok di depanmu itu orang yang kau cin-

 _Sudahlah, Harry!_

Genggaman tangan mereka masih belum terpisah. Kedua pemuda itu tampak bergeming satu sama lain. Harry sendiri sudah tidak tahan dengan momen _awkward_ itu. Bagaimana pun, jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak secara normal selama Draco menggenggamnya.

Namun, ketika suara ringkikan Sandra yang kepalanya ia sandarkan pada paha Harry terdengar, Draco mulai kembali fokus untuk menahan perasaan berbunganya. Ia kemudian melepas jabatan tangannya pada Harry. Draco memijat-mijat tengkuknya merasa malu. Sedangkan Harry di depannya pula mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata besar Sandra di bawahnya.

Kedua pemudi yang melihat Draco dan Harry di sana, terlihat bahagia dan girang. Mereka saling menakup kedua tangan mereka seolah menahan rasa kagum atas apa yang mereka lihat di depan sana.

"Aduh, 'Pans… ke-kenapa mereka terlihat begitu manis?" Pekik Hermione dengan raut wajah yang begitu bahagia

Tak jauh beda dengan Hermione, Pansy pula menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan gemas.

"Entahlah, 'Mione. Mungkin begitulah jika mantan rival berteman. Ah, tidak. Mereka terlihat lebih dari mantan rival bukan? Tatapan mereka itu tatapan…"

Hermione dan Pansy saling bertukar pandang menyadari sesuatu di antara Draco dan Harry.

"Suka?!" Sahut mereka berbarengan.

Terima kasih, Tuhan. Karena Engkau telah menciptakan perempuan dengan kelebihan memiliki rasa peka lebih tinggi dari jenis manusia lainnya. Hanya melihat dari tatapan saja, Hermione dan Pansy bisa secepat itu menyimpulkan jika Draco dan Harry saling menyukai. Yah, biarpun memang benar, _sih_. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana bagi keduanya untuk saling mengungkapkan.

Keheningan yang lebih janggal terulang kembali di antara Draco dan Harry. Keduanya tak tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan atau lakukan. Merasa tak tahan, Harry akhirnya mencoba memberikan aba-aba.

Dibukannya cokelat yang sempat ia makan tadi, lalu ia menatap Draco sejenak yang memainkan jari-jari rampingnya.

"Draco, mungkin kau tak keberatan jika kubagi cokelat ini padamu?"

Jemari Draco berhenti saat Harry mulai berbicara padanya. Mata kelabunya menangkap Harry yang menyodorkan cokelat yang terdapat bekas gigitan Harry.

"Tidak perlu," Jawab Draco ketus. "Lagipula mana mungkin seorang Malfoy memakan bekas gigitan orang lain?" Cercanya sembari mengangkat dagunya kepada Harry.

Harry tidak kaget akan reaksi tersebut. Ia mengerti Draco hanya bergurau. Harry tak habis pikir, mengapa Draco tetap saja sama menyebalkan biarpun ia resmi berteman dengannya. Ditariknya kembali cokelat yang tadi ia sodorkan. Dengan memasang wajah yang kesal, Harry menatap Draco sinis.

"Jangan sok suci, _deh_ , Malfoy. Makanan bekas gigitan Pahlawan Dunia Sihir adalah sebuah berkah tersendiri, kau tahu," bela Harry.

"Kenapa kau begitu narsis, Pitak?" Ledek Draco sembari terkekeh. "Bisa-bisa aku nanti tertular ceroboh olehmu jika kumakan cokelat itu." Oloknya.

Harry menggigit cokelat yang ia genggam dengan kasar dan penuh kesal. "Secerobohnya aku pun, aku masih bisa mengalahkan Voldemort!" Protes Harry.

Draco mendengus menahan tawa mendengar Harry. Ia lalu memajukan duduknya lebih dekat dengan Harry.

"Tak baik melupakan jasaku," sangkal Draco, "terlebih kau mengalahkannya menggunakan tongkatku." Tegas Draco pada kata tongkat di sana.

Kerutan dahi Harry berpacu dalam kekesalannya. Bibirnya ia manyunkan sembari mengunyah segigit besar cokelatnya lagi-lagi dengan hati yang kesal. Ia menatap tajam pemuda pirang di depannya.

 _Jika saja kau tak ikut membantuku, kau bisa saja tak kuselamatkan di Kamar Kebutuhan_ , batinnya.

"Lucu sekali, Harry. Tanpa aku membantumu pun, kau pasti tetap menyelamatkanku di sana." Tandas Draco yang mengetahui apa yang Harry pikirkan.

Harry terbelalak, Draco membaca pikirannya.

"Hei! Itu tak sopan! Kau menggunakan Legilimency padaku!" Protes Harry penuh perasaan panik.

Bagaimana tidak panik, Harry sendiri saja banyak memikirkan sesuatu di dalam kepalanya. Terutama pemuda di hadapannya kini, soal perasaannya pada pemuda itu, lebih tepatnya. Bisa saja 'kan, Draco membaca seluruh apa yang ia pikirkan. Dan itu tidak baik!

Draco tertawa keras melihat air wajah Harry yang begitu menggemaskan jika sedang kesal. Dengan kunyahan cokelatnya, ia repot-repotnya menggubris godaan yang Draco lontarkan.

 _Oh, Harry. Jika saja aku tidak cukup waras mengontrol hasratku, aku bisa saja melahapmu sekarang_. Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah memikirkan itu.

Ditatapnya kembali Harry yang mengalihkan pandangan, memasang wajah kesal. Draco tersenyum kecil melihat sosok di depannya.

"Oi, Harry!" Panggil Draco. Harry bertingkah seolah tak mendengar Draco. Ia tetap berpangku tangan menoleh ke kanan. "Menggelikan sekali. Di usiamu yang akan beranjak delapan tahun, cara makanmu masih seperti anak kecil,"

Draco mendekatkan duduknya pada sosok Harry. Namun Harry masih tak hirau.

"Lihat aku!" Seru Draco. Harry yang mendengar itu, hanya melirik sekilas Draco yang menatapnya, sebelum lirikan itu beralih kembali.

Draco mendesah pelan. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang kemudian ia tempatkan pada dagu Harry. Dan itu sukses membuat Harry berkelu lidah.

Apa-apaan itu! Draco menyentuh dagunya! Hei, itu lancang! Er, tidak, itu membuat Harry senang. TIDAK. Itu sungguh lancang. Atau mungkin tidak juga. Ibarat sebuah penangkaran, kini perut Harry berasa seperti ada ratusan pasukan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam sana hingga menyentuh titik degupnya.

Ketidaktenangan Harry mengapa harus diuji ketika bersama Draco, _sih_? Maksudnya, Harry tidak bisa untuk menolak apa saja yang Draco lakukan padanya. Terlebih saat ini, terasa terlalu cepat. Mereka baru saja memprokalmirkan untuk menjadi teman. Tapi-tapi ini…

Jemari yang Draco letakkan di dagu Harry kini mencoba memandu Harry untuk menoleh menatapnya. Yah, biar bagaimana pun, Harry yang masih tidak bisa mengurai berbelit-belit benang di dalam otaknya, menurut kemana kepalanya akan ditolehkan.

Tentu saja, berikutnya ia kini kembali menatap Draco yang menyeringai. Wajahnya aristokrat itu benar-benar rupawan bukan? Salah! Benar-benar minta ditinju.

Kini jemari Draco berpindah posisi. Diletakannya ibu jari pucatnya pada ujung bibir kiri Harry yang terdapat lelehan cokelat di sana. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan berniat membersihkan noda itu.

Harry semakin membulatkan matanya. Benar-benar lebar.

Setelah dikiranya ujung bibir Harry bersih, ditariknya kembali ibu jarinya yang semula berada di bibirnya. Kini lelehan cokelat tersebut berpindah pada ibu jari Draco.

Hal selanjutnya yang semakin membuat Harry tidak percaya, merona, salah tingkah, dan sejenisnya adalah bahwa Draco menjilat dan menelan lelehan yang menyelimuti ibu jarinya itu!

Lelehan yang semula berada di ujung bibir Harry itu kini… kini berpindah pada mulut berbisa Draco!

Lelucon macam apa ini?!

Itu berarti, secara tidak langsung, Draco memakan cokelat bekas gigitannya. Dan dengan itu pula berarti bibir mereka secara tidak langsung saling… bertemu.

"KYAAAAAAA…" teriak gemas keluar dari lisan Hermione dan Pansy yang melihat kejadian itu. Tentu saja itu tak akan terdengar. Karena sebelumnya mereka telah merapalkan mantra Peredam Suara.

Harry bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tak mempedulikan Sandra yang ikut berdiri dan meringkik beberapa kali karena gerakan Harry yang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Cokelat yang masih sisa sedikit, ia jatuhkan ke tanah tak sengaja. Harry benar-benar ingin beranjak dari hadapan Draco yang terus-terusan… er, menggodanya? Ia ingin sekali ke kamar asramanya kini dan menutup wajahnya seketat mungkin dengan bantal tempat tidurnya.

Detik berikutnya, Harry berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi dan meninggalkan Hutan Terlarang, dan juga Sandra yang menatapnya bingung dari kejauhan. Draco sendiri hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku pemuda pujaannya itu.

Sandra mendekati Draco dengan gerakan berjalan penuh keanggunan. Draco yang sedari tadi masih berdiri menatap sosok Harry yang mulai menghilang ditelan kejauhan, agak terkejut ketika merasakan hembusan nafas terarah pada lehernya.

"Ada apa, Sandra?" Tanya Draco menoleh pada Sandra yang menatapnya penuh binar.

Sandra meringkik sekali seakan menjawab pertanyaan Draco.

"Hmm? Kau bilang, aku harus menyatakan perasaanku pada Harry?" Sahut Draco seolah mengerti apa yang Sandra utarakan.

Sandra menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, haruskah? Maksudku, aku tidak yakin jika Harry akan semudah itu menerimaku. Lagipula, aku juga sangsi jika Ayah dan Ibu terima akan perasaanku padanya. Mereka pasti akan segera mencarikan gadis apabila mereka tahu perasaanku," Lirih Draco namun tetap bernada datar.

Sandra meringkik beberapa kembali seraya menggelegkan kepalanya. Surai-surainya ikut berkibas.

"Tidak akan? Ah, kau berbohong pasti. Ini sulit bagiku, 'San. Kau bahkan aku tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika orang-orang tahu soal Harry yang aku sukai." Sangkal Draco.

Dengusan keras keluar dari hidung Sandra. Ia memutar bola matanya mendengar kepesimisan Draco. Hei, asal Draco tahu saja. Sandra itu seekor Unicorn, mahluk yang paling murni yang pernah tercipta. Lagipula mana Draco tahu jika sebagian Unicorn dapat mengetahui masa depan seseorang? Dan dengan remehnya Draco menyebutnya berbohong. Detik berikutnya Sandra berlari ke dalam hutan lenih dalam, menjauhi Draco

"Hei, Sandra!" Teriak Draco pada Sandra yang sudah jauh. Ia mendesah keras.

Harusnya Draco itu sadar jikalau ia kini bersikap seperti badut. Konyol. Lihat saja tadi. Datang layaknya seorang penghibur, lalu terang-terangan menggoda Harry dengan sikap manisnya. Dan itu membuat Harry memikirkan tindakan Draco. Tapi malah Draco kini mencoba menghindari perasaannya. _Greget_ kan?

Apa ia tidak ingat kejadian Amortentia pada tahun keenamnya? Di mana saat itu Draco harus membohongi perasaannya demi melindungi dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan juga Harry. Dengan tindakan menggoda Harry tadi, itu akan membuat Harry berasumsi bahwa Draco benar-benar mencium aroma milik Harry pada bau Amortentia.

Tidak. Bukan Harry saja. Melainkan Hermione dan Pansy pula yang sedari tadi menguntitnya dari balik Jubah Gaib. Mereka sudah mengetahui perasaan Draco kepada Harry.

"Draco bodoh," Gerutu Pansy sembari meniup poninya.

"Memang." Sepakat Hermione.

Pansy meremas Peta Perampok di tangannya merasa sebal pada sahabatnya yang menyukai apel itu. Namun sejenak ia berpikir, dan seketika pula ia mendapatkan sebauah pemikiran brilian.

"Aku tahu bagaimana kita bisa membuat Draco mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Harry!" Cetus Pansy seraya menjentikkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kita hanya butuh sedikit bantuan dari Profesor Slughorn! Sore ini kita akan menemuinya."

Hanya dengan dua kalimat dari Pansy tersebut, Hermione sudah bisa menangkap apa yang Pansy pikirkan.

Baiklah, Draco dan Harry. Tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi.

 **-oOo-**

Langit malam itu dipenuhi oleh taburan gemintang yang senantiasa menyuguhkan kerlap-kerlipnya pada mahluk bumi. Tak lupa sinar rembulan tampak menyebar menyeruak ke segala ruang dan sela tempat di bawahnya. Hitam kebiruan langit malam syarat akan keindahan yang juga menjadi pertanda bahwa keberuntungan akan terjadi saat itu.

Cumi-cumi raksasa yang menghuni dalam Danau Hitam terlihat berkeliaran ke sana ke mari di dalam sana. Kulit licinnya tampak mengkilap akibat sinar rembulan yang menerangi. Hembusan angin malam juga ikut andil dalam memeriahkan Senin malam tersebut. Menjadikan barisan pohon pinus, beech, cemara Inggris, ek, dan segala tanaman yang ada begoyang pelan diterpa angin.

Alam sekiranya mengerti bahwa mereka sekarang layak mendapatkan kebahagian semesta. Tak ada lagi macam kutukan yang tiap malam memantul. Tak ada pula lautan manusia yang saling menumpahkan nyawa. Semua baik-baik saja. Bahkan, alam juga tidak sungkan membagikan nuansa positif mereka pada penghuni di sekitarnya.

 _"Mohon perhatiannya. Bagi seluruh staf serta siswa dan siswi Hogwarts, lima belas menit dari sekarang diharap untuk sudah berada di Aula Besar. Karena kita akan mengadakan Gala Dinner untuk menyambut nuansa Hogwarts yang lebih baru. Dan jangan lupa pakai seragam asrama kalian. Terima kasih."_

Suara seruan Profesor McGonagall terdengar keras melalui pengeras suara yang terpasang pada tiap sudut kastil yang dapat dijangkau oleh keberadaan staf dan murid-murid Hogwarts.

Mereka yang semula larut dalam kesibukan masing-masing di sekitaran kastil, mulai berburu waktu menuju Ruang Rekreasi untuk bersiap diri.

Sementara itu, dari ruang bawah tanah, Pansy bersama Hermione keluar dari sana dengan terburu setelah mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Jika kalian bertanya ada urusan apa mereka berdua usai berada di sana, maka jawaban yang tepat adalah mereka telah berjam-jam membujuk Profesor Slughorn untuk memberikan dua tabung kecil ramuan yang berbeda untuk mereka gunakan dalam misi mereka yang dibuat pagi tadi.

Ternyata memang cukup susah membujuk pria tambun tersebut. Pansy sudah menjelaskan bahwa mereka membutuhkan ramuan-ramuan itu untuk mengkaji lebih lanjut apa-apa saja hal yang ada dalam terbentuknya ramuan-ramuan itu. Yah, biarpun mereka berdua harus rela mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga, tapi pada akhirnya Slughorn memberikan dua ramuan yang mereka inginkan setelah Hermione harus rela memberikan dua bungkus cakar Naga yang ia punya dari dalam tas kecilnya kepada Slughorn.

Profesor Slytherin itu benar-benar maniak akan bahan-bahan ramuan yang mahal. Hermione bisa _tekor_ jika terus-terusan berada di dekatnya.

"Pansy, apa kau cukup yakin untuk keberhasilan idemu ini?" Tanya Hermione kepada temannya itu saat menyusuri lorong dekat Kamar Mandi Perempuan.

Pansy yang tengah merapatkan jubahnya berdecih pelan. Di dalam saku jubahnya tersebut sudah tersimpan setabung kecil cairan berwarna keemasan.

"Aku yakin. Sangat yakin. Setidaknya itu yang kuharapkan," kata Pansy sembari membenarkan poninya. "Yang harus kulakukan nanti adalah aku harus memastikan bahwa Draco benar-benar bereaksi setelah kuberikan Felix Felicis di minumannya. Dan sebelum Draco menyatakan perasaannya, Harry sudah harus menenggak Veritaserum itu. Itulah tugasmu."

Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh Hermione sembari menatap setabung kecil ramuan yang memiliki warna sebening air yang ia genggam.

Mereka kemudian mempercepat langkah mereka. Karena sepuluh menit lagi _Gala Dinner_ sudah akan dimulai.

Di dalam Aula Besar sendiri pun, sudah banyak murid beserta staf Hogwarts memasuki ruangan dan mulai mengambil tempat duduk mereka. Langit-langit aula disihir untuk menampilkan pemandangan langit malam yang seperti kenyataanya di luar. Berbintang, cerah, dan banyak binatang malam terbang di atas sana. Sejumlah lilin juga melayang mengitari meja staf serta Kepala Sekolah. Spanduk keempat asrama pula dipasang di atas udara sesuai meja mereka berada.

McGonagall tersenyum cukup lebar memandang nuansa yang membahagiakan di depannya. Ia berdiri di depan meja staf tengah berbincang ringan dengan para Profesor, seperti Madam Sprout, Slughorn, Madam Hooch, Irma Pince, Poppy Pomfrey, Hagrid, dan lainnya. Tampak pula Aberforth Dumbledore yang sedari tadi serius berbincang dengan Firenze. Juga ada dua tamu istimewa yang sengaja McGonagall undang untuk turut hadir menikmati makan malam menyongsong tahun ajaran baru.

McGonagall menyambut dua tamu istimewanya yang terlihat bahagia pula. Dipeluknya tamu wanita yang berambut pirang dengan cepolan. Kemudian berjabat tangan dengan suami dari wanita tersebut yang berada di belakang si istri.

"Senang sekali bertemu kalian berdua," ujar McGonagall dengan senang.

"Kami berdua juga sangat merindukan nuansa bahagia di sini, Minerva." Sahut si tamu wanita yang diikuti oleh anggukan suaminya yang rambut panjang pirangnya ia kuncir ke belakang dengan pita hitam.

Dari luar ruangan, Draco yang tidak sengaja dan tak ia sadari berjalan dengan Harry di belakang, bersama beberapa murid lainnya di depan dan belakangnya melangkahkan kaki ke depan pintu aula yang terbuka dan dijaga oleh Filch beserta kucingnya.

Harry sebenarnya tidak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk datang ke aula, tapi ini seruan dari Kepala Sekolahnya. Jadi, mau tak mau ia harus datang juga. Selama perjalanan ke aula tadi, ia tampak sering menunduk, bahkan hingga saat ia berjalan dalam aula. Ia tidak memperhatikan kemana ia berjalan. Pikirannya sejak siang tadi selalu dan selalu tentang Draco, dan itu sangat mengganggu. Atau lebih tepatnya membuat hatinya berdegup kencang tiap kali mengingat pemuda tersebut.

Ketika Harry tanpa ia sadari Ron memanggilnya, ia terus berjalan ke depan mengikuti langkah pemuda di depannya yang tak ia ketahui bahwa itu Draco. Saat Draco memberhentikan langkahnya, Harry ikut berhenti tanpa melepas tundukannya.

Draco sendiri saat itu terkejut melihat kedua orang tuanya berada di depan meja staf, tengah berbincang dengan McGonagall.

"Ayah? Ibu?" Gumamnya.

Dan gumaman itu terdengar oleh Harry. Seketika Harry mendongak kaget melihat rambut pirang Draco dari belakang. Dilihatnya Draco menapaki dua tangga di depan aula dan menyapa kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah, Ibu!" Sapa Draco dengan suara cukup lantang.

Lucius dan Narcissa melihat anaknya yang memasang wajah datar namun ada kerinduan di sana langsung menghampiri Draco.

"Oh, Draco. Kau apa kabar, Nak?" Tanya Narcissa sembari memeluk anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Baik. Mengapa Ayah dam Ibu tidak memberitahuku jika akan datang ke mari? Tanya balik Draco setelah Lucius memeluknya sebentar.

"Kami berdua diundang oleh Kepala Sekolah. Dan anggap saja ini sebuah kejutan." Jelas Narcissa diikuti oleh senyum simpul darinya dan McGonagall yang ada di sampingnya. Detik berikutnya, Narcissa tak sengaja melihat Harry yang dari tadi berdiri memandang interaksi mereka. "Oh, Harry!" Sahut Narcissa yang membuat anaknya agak terperenjat saat ia kemudian menuruni dua tangga dan menghampiri Harry yang mematung tak percaya. Dan itu berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian banyak murid di sana.

"Selamat malam, er, Nyonya Malfoy," sapa Harry gagu yang dibalas dengam pelukan hangat dari Narcissa. Harry membalas pelukan tersebut sebelum terlepas.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau nampak semakin kurus, Nak."

Hati Harry menghangat saat wanita di hadapannya itu memanggilnya 'Nak'. "Sa-saya baik-baik saja, Nyonya Malfoy."

"Oh, jangan panggil aku begitu, Harry. Panggil saja aku, Bibi," seru Narcissa sembari menarik tangan Harry untuk menghampiri Lucius. Harry benar-benar gemetar dalam posisi ini. Mengapa ia jadi seperti anak gadis yang tengah diperkenalkan oleh kekasihnya kepada orang tua kekasihnya. Bayangkan.

"Hmm, Harry. Senang bertemu denganmu kembali." Kata Lucius bersalaman dengan Harry.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda juga, Tuan Malfoy." Balas Harry. Sungguh, ia belum terbiasa untuk berinteraksi sehangat ini dengan keluarga Malfoy di depannya. Yah, biarpun ia sudah mengerti bahwa keluarga Malfoy tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

Draco hanya tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana Harry dan orang tuanya saling berinteraksi. _Sangat manis_ , katanya dalam hati.

"Jadi, kalian berdua sudah saling berteman, 'kan?" Tanya Narcissa yang ditujukan kepada Draco dan Harry.

Harry sempat melirik Draco sejenak yang juga tersenyum kepada Ibunya.

"Yah, kurasa. Bukan begitu, Harry?" Draco melirik Harry penuh goda. Dan itu sukses membuatnya mencelos.

"Er, i-iya, Nyo-Bibi Narcissa." Jawab Harry tidak tenang.

Narcissa bertepuk tangan senang. Ia kemudian melirik suaminya yang juga meliriknya. Lirikan mereka berdua menuangkan sesuatu yang berisi sebuah kompromi dan persetujuan yang tak Draco ketahui. Oh, kelihatannya pasutri tersebut mengerti terhadap anak tunggalnya dengan sangat.

"Baiklah, Lucius dan Narcissa… silakan duduk di meja kalian. Mari kita mulai acaranya," seru McGonagall mempersilahkan. "Dan kalian berdua silakan duduk di meja kalian juga." Lanjutnya kepada Draco dan Harry.

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju meja yang berbeda dengan macam-macam tatapan dari banyak murid terlontar pada mereka.

Harry kemudian duduk di samping Hermione yang dua menit lalu baru duduk di meja Gryffindor, sedangkan di seberang sana, Draco duduk di samping Pansy. Wah wah, kedua pemudi tersebut rupa-rupanya semakin menggebu setelah melihat pemandangan antara keluarga Malfoy dengan Harry tadi.

"Hei, _Mate_. Tak kusangka kau sebegitu dekat dengan keluarga Malfoy." Celetuk Ron tiba-tiba setelah Harry baru saja mendudukkan diri.

Harry hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi Ron yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia tak tahu ingin membalas dengan kata-kata apa. Karena jujur saja, Harry tak bisa berkata-kata setelah bercengkerama dengan orangtua Draco.

"Mereka 'kan berada di pihak putih, Ron. Jadi kurasa wajar jika mereka dekat dengan Harry," sahut Hermione memberikan senyuman yang begitu penuh arti pada Harry. Harry jadi bingung sendiri.

Di meja Slytherin sendiri, Draco tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Harry yang tengah mengobrol dengan dua sahabatnya. Ia jadi lebih ingin melihat Harry lama-lama sejak perang berakhir. Bisa dibilang bahwa ia rindu? Haha

Pansy yang menyadari Draco terus-terusan menatap Harry, mencoba menggagalkan fokus sahabatnya itu. Olehnya, disenggolnya tangan Draco yang memangku kepalanya, sehingga itu membuat Draco sedikit oleng.

"Memerhatikan seseorang, Drakie?" Tanya Pansy seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Terdengar suara decak lidah bernada protes dari Draco. Jelas-jelas ia merasa terganggu karena Pansy.

"Tidak." Jawab Draco ketus.

"Oh, sungguh? Kurasa meja Gryffindor adalah hal yang membuatmu kesal bukannya? Tapi kulihat kau senyum menatap sesuatu di sana," desak Pansy tak ingin kalah.

Terlihat beberapa anak Slytherin lainnya sempat penasaran dan menguping soal apa yang Pansy katakan. Tapi hanya sebentar, setelah Draco menatap mereka tajam.

"Mencoba menyudutkanku, 'Pans?" Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak memerhatikan sesuatu apapun." Bohong Draco.

Pansy tampak menahan tawa mendengar itu. "Kau bisa berbohong kepada siapa aja, tapi tidak denganku, Draco sayang."

Draco tak memedulikan Pansy lagi. Kalau sudah berbicara dengan Pansy, sudah ia pastikan tidak akan habisnya pemudi itu berucap. Jadi kini Draco mengalihkan pandangannya pada Profesor McGonagall yang sudah berada di podium.

"Perhatian!" Seru McGonagall dengan lantang, sehingga membuat seluruh murid di sana sekarang memerhatikannya. "Setelah berminggu-minggu kita semua saling bahu-membahu dalam memperbaiki seluruh kerusakan material kastil ini, aku sangat bersyukur bahwa malam ini aku dapat berdiri di belakang podium ini, berhadapan dengan kalian semua, para siswa-siswi sekolah sihirku tercinta. Juga tak lupa para staf dan profesor yang juga tiada lelah mengabdi pada Hogwarts. Aku juga tidak akan sungkan untuk berterima kasih kepada para Peri Rumah yang senantiasa bekerja di dapur dan selalu menyediakan makanan untuk kita semua.

McGonagall menghela nafas sejenak. Ia kemudian menatap nalang murid-murid yang memamdangnya dengan seksama. Ia kemudian melanjutkan.

"Di sini aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian tak indah yang kalian selama perang lalu. Namun, aku sangat merasa bahwa Tuhan selalu memiliki rencana sedemikian rupa untuk kita semua. Dari sana, kitalah yang akan selalu menjalankannya," McGonagall kemudian menatap ke langit-langit Hogwarts untuk beberapa detik, "Orang-orang yang telah berjuang dan berkorban sungguh memiliki jasa yang besar untuk dunia sihir. Kalian semua khususnya Harry Potter, juga mereka yang telah gugur, akan selamanya tercatat dalam sejarah, bahwa kebaikan memang akan selalu menang. Namun terkadang dalam prosesnya, tak ayal kita juga harus rela kehilangan sesuatu, dan meninggalkan bekas. Terkadang pula kebenaran yang terselimuti baru kita sadari saat kita kehilangan.

"Severus Snape. Yang kalian kenal adalah salah satu profesor dan mantan Kepala Sekolah di sini. Ia yang selama bertahun-tahun, mungkin sebagian dari kita menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang jahat, berkhianat, dan seorang Pelahap Maut, namun yang terjadi sebenarnya bukan seperti itu. Ketika kita mengetahui dari Harry bahwa Severus selama ini memiliki tanggung jawab yang sangat berat. Bahwa ia menjadi mata-mata untuk Dumbledore, bahwa dia pulalah yang diminta Dumbledore untuk membunuhnya agar Voldemort tak menaruh curiga. Dia yang selama bertahun-tahun harus memakai topengnya, menjadi salah satu anggota Orde Phoenix, dan melindungi Harry diam-diam. Severus Snape, aku menyesal telah menyebutmu sebagai Pengecut, nyatanya akulah yang pengecut, tidak bisa mengetahui begitu dalam tentangmu. Keberanianmu akan selalu kuingat, Severus.

Sebagian besar murid tertunduk selama McGonaganall membicarakan mendiang Snape. Di meja Gryffindor sendiri, hati Harry mencolos hebat, matanya memanas. Tidak. Ia harus menahannya.

"Tak lupa pula kusampaikan soal ketidakdugaan kita terhadap beberapa orang lain yang selama ini juga turut membantu layaknya cara Severus. Jadi di sini, kita mempunyai tamu istimewa. Dua orang yang turut berjasa atas kemenangan pihak putih. Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. Yang mana putra mereka pula, Draco Malfoy, juga ikut andil selama peperangan. Beri aplaus untuk mereka bertiga."

Secara bersamaan, Lucius dan Narcissa berdiri di belakang meja membungkuk pelan seraya berterima kasih. Juga Draco yang mengangguk kepada McGonagall dan juga beberapa murid. Ia melihat Harry yang memberikan tepuk tangan seraya melihatnya pula dengan mata yang memerah dan sedikit berair. Mereka bertukar senyum.

Ketika tepuk tangan mereda, McGonagall menelan ludah untuk kembali melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Lalu yang aku khususkan pula, kepada seorang pemuda yang selalu menemui masalah, pemuda yang sejak kecil menanggung beban teramat berat, pemuda yang jatuh bangun tak kenal lelah, pemuda yang kukenal sebagai anak yang tangguh. Dia yang ada untuk kita semua, seorang anak yang mengalahkan kejahatan yang tak termaafkan. Dialah pahlawan dunia sihir. Harry Potter," jelas McGonagall yang kemudian ia lanjutkan dengan bertepuk tangan yang ia tujukan kepada Harry. Lalu diikuti oleh tepuk tangan dari para staf dan profesor lain, Lucius dan Narcissa, juga seluruh murid yang berada di aula yang disertai sorak sorai

Harry sempat menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum getir mengisyaratkan kepada mereka semua untuk tidak terlalu menjunjung apa yang telah ia lakukan dalam peperangan. Seamus dan Hermione yang mengapitnya memeluknya untuk beberapa saat. Beberapa murid lain memujinya dalam teriakan. Harry kembali melihat Draco yang menatapnya dengan hangat.

"Dan tentu saja, tepuk tangan untuk kalian semua." Kata McGonagall di tengah riuh tepuk tangan yang masih berlanjut.

Semenit kemudian, McGonagall menjentikkan jarinya sebagai penanda bahwa _Gala Dinner_ telah dimulai. Dalam sekejap, berbagai jenis hidangan memenuhi meja asrama dan meja staf. Filch yang berada di dekat pintu juga disuguhkan hidangan di atas meja berukuran sedang di dekatnya.

Seluruh orang, setengah orang, dan juga para hantu di dalam sana menikmati kebersamaan yang mereka rindukan.

 **-oOo-**

Suasana aula yang dari tiga puluh menit lalu begitu hangat dan ramai, membuat makan malam semakin meriah. Harry semenjak disuguhkan hidangan dari tadi hanya memakan beberapa bungkus cokelat. Ia masih merasa mual jika menyantap makanan yang terlalu berat.

"Kau tak makan yang lainnya, Harry?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba.

"Aku masih merasa mual, 'Mione. Jadi kurasa, aku hanya perlu memakan cokelat kesukaanku. Kata Draco, dengan memakan ini, rasa mualku bisa berkurang. Dan kurasa ia benar." Jawab Harry tak sadar menyebut nama Draco.

"Kata Draco, eh, Harry? Sejak kapan kau memanggil Malfoy dengan Draco?" Celetuk Ron yang tengah menguyah sepotong besar sosis. Sehingga apa yang ia ucapkan lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

Harry terkejut mendengar Ron bertanya seperti itu, "Eh, apa?"

"Sudahlah, Ron. Kau tak dengar tadi sebelum makan dimulai? 'Kan Malfoy membenarkan kepada orangtuanya jika ia dan Harry memang berteman," tukas Hermione yang kemudian menaik-turunkan alisnya melirik Harry.

Harry menggeleng lemah sembari membuang nafas keras. Ia bingung sendiri jika membicarakan soal Draco. Jadi ia meminum jus labu yang tertuang dalam gelas piala di hadapannya.

Dua menit kemudian, terlihat McGonagall berdiri dari belakang mejanya. Ia kemudian menakup kedua tangannya.

"Mohon perhatiannya sekali lagi," serunya.

Aktivitas makan yang sempat berlangsung tadi kini berhenti sejenak, tak terkecuali Draco dan Harry dari meja yang berbeda, juga memperhatikan McGonagall. Dan momen tersebut tidak dilewatkan Hermione dan Pansy untuk memulai rencana mereka. Setelah beberapa detik saling tatap meyakinkan, mereka berdua dengan hati-hati namun tetap cepat, segera menuangkan ramuan yang mereka bawa sejak sore tadi ke dalam gelas minum Draco dan Harry yang berisi jus labu. Setelahnya, mereka lalu dengan cepat memasukkan tabung kosong itu ke dalam saku jubah mereka masing-masing. Hermione dan Pansy sempat mengangkat jempol mereka, kemudian kembali memperhatikan McGonagall. Bertindak selayaknya tidak mengetahui apapun. Untung saja, tak ada murid lain yang menangkap mereka menuangkan ramuan tersebut.

"Aku memiliki beberapa hal terakhir untuk disampaikan pada malam ini," lanjut McGonagall seraya memasang senyum tipis. "Pertama, dikarenakan satu tahun belakang ini, prosesi belajar-mengajar sempat terhambat karena perang, maka kami memutuskan untuk mengulang kembali tahun ajaran dari masing-masing murid tahun pertama hingga tujuh," jelas McGonagall.

Sejumlah protes dilayangkan oleh beberapa murid laki-laki Gryffindor dan Slytherin setelah mendapat pengumaman tersebut.

"Lalu yang kedua. Karena banyaknya perseteruan yang terjadi antar asrama sebelum-sebelum ini , maka aku bersama para Profesor lain sepakat bahwa mulai malam ini untuk murid tahun ketujuh, kalian semua akan kami jadikan dalam satu Ruang Rekreasi. Kami sudah menyiapkan tempatnya." Tambah McGonagall

Terdengar beberapa decakan dari banyak murid mendengar penguman pertama yang McGonagall beritahu. Pansy dan Hermione bersamaan saling tatap tak percaya. Mereka menggumamkan sesuatu dari lain sebrang yang hanya mereka berdua ketahui. Di samping Hermione, Harry melongo penuh keterkejutan. Draco yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai penuh arti.

"Dan yang ketiga, ujian N.E.W.T sudah menanti di depan mata. Oleh karena itu, bagi murid tahun ketujuh, persiapkan diri kalian sematang mungkin untuk melewati tes yang menanti. Dan juga aku berpesan kepada kalian semua, perbaikilah hubungan antar asrama, karena itu akan menjadi tonggak berdirinya Hogwarts. Terima kasih." Pungkas McGonagall.

Draco sejenak berpikir tentang beberapa poin yang disampaikan Kepala Sekolahnya. Tentang ujian N.E.W.T yang menjadi _platform_ untuknya dalam mendapatkan pekerjaan di dunia sihir. Dia berpikir pula bahwa tahun ini akan benar-benar menyibukkannya. Belum lagi soal Harry.

 _Tunggu_

Apa Draco perlu mengatakannya? Tentu ia ingin. Tapi, sampai detik ini ia masih kalut dalam ketidakyakinan. Orang tuanya, warga sihir, teman-teman asramanya, bahkan mungkin Harry sendiri ia ragukan apakah pemuda itu dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa Draco menaruh hati padanya?

Segala benang rumit dalam benaknya itu membuatnya sedikit pening. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan memijat pelan pelipisnya.

Blaise yang duduk di hadapan Draco, menatap sahabatnya penuh tanya, "Kau tak apa, Draco?"

"Hmm…" gumam Draco sambil tetap memijat pelipisnya, "hanya sedikit pusing."

Kesempatan emas untuk Pansy!

"Minumlah jus labumu ini. Sekiranya membantu meringankan pusingmu," tawar Pansy seraya menyodorkan gelas piala yang berada di samping tangan kanan Draco. Tentunya berisi jus labu dengan campuran Felix Felicis yang Pansy tuang.

"Kuharap." Tukas Draco yang kemudian mengambil gelas pialanya.

Ia kemudian meminum habis jus labu yang mengisi setengah gelas tersebut. Rasanya jadi agak berbeda bagi Draco.

 _Mungkin terlalu lama tidak kuminum_ , batinnya.

Sedetik berikutnya, Draco merasa aliran darah dalam tubuhnya mengalir deras dan lancar. Serasa rasa optimis tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Mata kelabunya berbinar memancarkan kehangatan. Draco menampilkan senyumnya. Ia saat itu juga merasa keberuntungan ia dapatkan secara instan. Tak menyadari bahwa ia memang telah menenggak Felix Felicis. Yang ia tahu saat ini adalah ia akan mengatakan sesuatu di depan semua orang saat ini juga.

Draco berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia menghadap ke arah depan aula di mana McGonagall duduk di sama bersama para staf, profesor Hogwarts, dan juga kedua orangtuanya.

"Permisi, Profesor McGonagall," kata Draco lantang memanggil Kepala Sekolahnya.

McGonagall yang saat itu usai meminum jus lemon yang berada di gelas pialanya, menatap Draco.

"Iya, Tuan Malfoy?"

"Bolehkan aku menyampaikan sesuatu di aula ini?"

Seketika puluhan mata kini menaruh pandangan pada diri Draco. Tak terkecuali Harry yang yang tadi sempat berdiskusi soal ujian N.E.W.T dengan Ron. Ia juga menatap Draco yang berdiri. Lucius dan Narcissa saling bertukar pandang tak mengerti akan anak mereka.

"Baiklah, Tuan Malfoy, silakan." Ucap McGongall mengizinkan Draco untuk berbicara.

Draco beranjak dari meja Slytherin menuju ke depan aula, berhadapan dengan seluruh murid Hogwarts di depannya yang tak meluputkan lirikan darinya. Ia sempat menatap Harry sekilas dengan melemparkan senyum. Bisa diduga jika Harry merona karena itu. Harry lalu meminum jus labunya berniat untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Ia tak sadar jika Veritaserum telah tercampur di dalamnya. Hermione bergumam 'Yes' lima detik kemudian.

Jari-jemari ramping yang Draco miliki sempat terkepal sejenak. Ia kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu dikeluarkan. Ia merenggangkan jemarinya yang kemudian takupkan di depan perut.

"Terima kasih, Profesor McGonagall atas kesempatannya," kalimat itulah yang menjadi pembuka mengenai apa yang akan ia sampaikan. "Aku berdiri di sini tidak berniat untuk menyampaikan perkataan-perkataan yang biasa kalian dengarkan begitu menjengkelkan. Sebaliknya, aku ingin sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua tak terkecuali satu pun, bahwa aku dapat dipertemukan dengan orang-orang yang tak kenal lelah menjunjung tinggi kebenaran dan keadilan. Berhadapan dengan kalian semua bagiku saat ini adalah sebuah berkat, karena dari kalian semua aku dapat belajar untuk selalu ingat bahwa aku tidak hidup sendiri. Aku dikelilingi banyak orang yang kubutuhkan dan juga mungkin membutuhkanku.

"Para Profesor, _Matron_ , _gamekeeper_ , pustakawati, dan _caretaker_ yang senantiasa ada untukku dalam menjalankan tugasnya semaksimal yang mereka mampu," ucap Draco sembari membalikkan badan menatap orang-orang yang posisi mereka Draco sebut. "Maaf pula jika selama aku berada di sini selalu membuat kalian susah," lanjutnya penuh lirih. Narcissa melihat anaknya tersebut penuh sendu. "Tak kulupakan, teman-teman Slytherin-ku yang masih setia berdiri dalam barisan Hogwarts ini. Kalian membuatku mengerti bahwa banyaknya teman bukanlah suatu keajaiban, akan tetapi bagaimana kau bisa memiliki teman yang selalu ada untukmu bagaimana pun keadaanmu," Draco memandang meja Slytherin yang muridnya paling sedikit di antara asrama-asrama lainnya. "Ravenclaw, keintelejensian kalian selalu dapat berguna setiap saat untuk banyak orang. Hufflepuff, kalian benar-benar patut dijadikan teladan akan sebuah kesetiaan yang mengalir dalam darah kalian," Draco kemudian menatap meja Gryffindor sembari menampakkan senyum seringai. "Dan… Gryffindor. Biarpun kalian adalah yang paling menyebalkan, tapi kuakui jika kekerasankepala dan keberanian kalian adalah formula yang cocok untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang kalian anggap benar. Aku sangat kagum, tentu saja,"

Banyak murid-murid memandang Draco penuh takjub. Mereka tak menyangka jika seorang Malfoy di hadapan mereka kini bisa-bisanya merangkai kalimat penuh kepastian dan kebijakan, biarpun masih ada atmosfer dingin di setiap katanya. Draco benar-benar tak seburuk apa yang mereka pikirkan sebelum ini. Beberapa murid lain tampak masih sibuk dengan makanan mereka.

Draco menghela nafasnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalian semua orang-orang hebat dan sangat menginspirasi. Selama aku di sini, aku jadi lebih mengerti memhemai arti menghargai, kebersamaan, keluarga, persahabatan, keyakinan, dan yang paling kuutamakan adalah… cinta," jelas Draco yang diikuti oleh suara-suara bisik ketika ia menyebut kata 'cinta'.

"Bicara mengenai satu di antaranya, aku harap setelah aku menyampaikan ini, kalian semua yang berada di ruangan ini, terutama kedua orang tuaku…" Draco menatap Ayah dan Ibunya penuh kasih, "…untuk tidak membenciku. Aku sangat menantikan ini," Draco mengela nafas lebih keras. "Tujuh tahun lalu… aku bertemu seseorang dengan kemejanya yang terlalu besar memasuki toko Madam Malkin. Saat itu aku cukup heran akan penampilannya yang tidak terklasifikasi sebagai penampilan seorang penyihir. Namun aku memberanikan diri untuk sedikit berinteraksi dengannya saat itu…" Draco melirik Harry sesaat. Saat itu Harry sudah mengetahui soal siapa yang Draco ceritakan. Karena ia tak ingin menampakkan wajah konyolnya selama Draco bercerita, detik berikutnya ia mengalihkan perhatian pada Draco menuju meja kayu di hadapannya.

"…Yah, kulihat dia seperti _ogah-ogahan_ berbicara denganku. Karena mungkin saat itu dia pikir aku terlihat congkak," lanjut Draco menampilkan wajah yang menahan tawa. Beberapa murid mengangguk setuju, beberapa di antaranya juga memikirkan siapa yang Draco bicarakan. "Setelah kutahu jika dia juga akan bersekolah di Hogwarts, dan ketika dia dengan tampang sok-nya menolak er… pertemananku, aku jadi berpikir untuk selalu mengganggunya," tambah Draco. Sedetik kemudian suara-suara nafas yang tercekat dari sebagian besar murid, juga beberapa Profesor memenuhi seisi ruang. Mereka mulai mengerti siapa yang Draco maksud. Puluhan pasang mata tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam berantakan tengah tertunduk.

Di barisan Gryffindor, Harry menutup matanya erat-erat tak ingin melihat sekelilingnya. Ron yang yang sedari tadi masih sibuk mengunyah makanan kini mengguncang-guncang tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Malfoy membicarakanmu, Harry?" Tanya Ron.

Harry membuka matanya sekilas melirik Ron, ia mengangkat bahunya memberikan isyarat tak yakin. Hermione di sampingnya masih menampilkan senyum.

Draco menunduk menatap lantai aula, ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan benar saja, dia merasa terganggu olehku, kurasa. Namun konyolnya…" Draco menatap langit-langit Hogwarts yang berbintang dengan senyuman remehnya, "…dia jadi ingin tahu segala tentangku di tahun keenam aku dan dia bersekolah,"

"DIA MEMANG MEMBICARAKANMU, HARRY!" Teriak Ron secara spontan. Intensitas suara cekatan semakin bertambah karena perkataan Ron. Beberapa murid mendelik mencoba mendapati sosok Harry. Harry rasanya ingin menampar Ron, lalu pergi dari sana saat itu juga.

Draco kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada orang-orang di depannya. Ia kemudian mengambil tiga langkah ke depan, dengan sangat lekat menatap Harry yang menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Dia yang banyak dipuji oleh banyak orang…" Draco maju selangkah lagi, "…dia yang kata banyak orang, terlihat keren dengan sapunya…" satu langkah lagi, "…yang punya mata hijau paling cemerlang…" semakin mendekat pada Harry, "…kekeraskepalaannya yang mengagumkan…" Draco melewati Parvati yang menatapnya aneh, "…yang telah dengan baik hati melontarkan padaku mantra Penyayat…" degup jantung Draco berdetak sesak, sama seperti apa yang Harry rasakan saat ini, "…si bodoh yang ditakdirkan untuk menang…" aroma tubuh Draco tertinggal pada beberapa murid Gryffindor yang ia lewati, "…tidak hanya perang, tapi juga terhadap hati beberapa orang…" Draco tidak mengacuhkan tatapan sinis Ginny Weasley yang ia lewati, "…dia, si Dahi Pitak yang telah meruntuhkan tembokku…" Draco melambatkan langkahnya, "…dia adalah Harry Potter. Pemuda yang telah menjatuhkan hatiku padanya."

Kini Draco berdiri di belakang Harry yang masih kaku menutup mata dengan telapak tangannya. Suara gaduh yang memekakkan telinga di sana. Ron terlihat tak bisa menelan telur ikan dengan baik. Adiknya tampak pula menancapkan garpu di atas meja kayu, menatap Draco benci.

Hermione sempat melongo, namun tidak lama. Ia mendapati Pansy mencoba berbicara padanya. Pansy dari seberang sana memberikan isyarat dengan menampilkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya pertanda gambaran angka dua. Sembari bergumam, Hermione mengerti apa yang Pansy katakan. Efek ramuan akan habis dalam dua menit!

Hermione baru ingat kata Slughorn kalau mereka hanya punya waktu lima belas menit untuk melangsungkan efek ramuan yang mereka dapatkan. Karena porsi yang Slughorn berikan tidaklah banyak. Tentu itu juga memengaruhi kinerja efek dari ramuan itu sendiri.

Ia segera saja mengguncang-guncang bahu Harry agar segera membuka mata. Namun Harry tak mengindahkannya.

"Harry, tolonglah! Kau harus buka matamu. Lihat Draco sekarang. Kumohon," desis Hermione pada telinga Harry. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin agar orang lain tidak mendengar ucapannya.

 _Satu menit tiga puluh detik…_

Harry perlahan mulai memindahkan telapak tangannya dari wajahnya yang kini memerah. Tampak mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca. Ia mengela nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia membalikkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Draco. Ia menunduk tetap dalam posisi duduk. Jari-jarinya ia saling tautkan antara kanan dan kiri. Degupan jantungnya tak karuan. Gigitan di bibirnya menandakan ia tak ingin terjadi apapun setelahnya.

 _Satu menit lima belas detik…_

Draco menatap rambut Harry yang berkilau karena beberapa cahaya lampu yang menimpanya. Ia kemudian berlutut di hadapan Harry, mencoba menatap mata hijaunya yang menghangat. Draco lalu mengambil tongkatnya, ia sentakkan ke atas telapak tangan kirinya. Dari sana kemudian muncul setangkai bunga mawar tanpa duri. Setelah memasukkan kembali tongkatnya ke dalam saku, Draco kemudia menyodorkan bunga mawar yang ia gemggam di depan dada Harry.

"Harry James Potter, kaulah orang pertama yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku… aku mencintaimu, Harry. Maukah kau terima cinta dari mantan rivalmu ini?" Serangkai kalimat permohonan mulus keluar dari mulut Draco yang tersenyum kecut.

Suara teriakan histeris muncul bagaikan petir. Murid-murid perempuan menatap keduanya begitu gemas. Namun ada pula yang terisak karena patah hati. Beberapa murid laki-laki juga bersiul menggoda.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" Teriak murid-murid di sana.

Hagrid yang sedari tadi nampak terharu juga ikut meneriaki biarpun sekali. Sedangkan Slughorn hanya bisa menatap secara horor kejadian yang ia lihat. Madam Pomfrey dan Madam Pince tampak saling berpegang tangan menatap gemas kedua pemuda yang dulu sering berkacau. Di tengah-tengah meja Profesor, sang Kepala Sekolah juga terlihat beberapa kali mengusap air matanya. Pun Narcissa yang memeluk tangan suaminya dengan erat. Ia tidak percaya jika Draco memang mencintai Harry. Tanpa Draco ketahui pun, Lucius bisa mengetahui itikad Draco tersebut. Karena setiap Draco di rumah, ia tidak akan berhenti membicarakan Harry, Harry, dan Harry. Lucius dan Narcissa tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Bahkan sudah merestui apabila anaknya tersebut berhubungan dengan Pahlawan Dunia Sihir. Meskipun selama ini Draco tidak tahu-menahu soal itu.

Kini hanya tinggal menunggu jawaban dari Harry.

 _Tiga puluh detik…_

Harry menatap setangkai mawar yang disodorkan kepadanya. Ia kemudian menatap mata Draco yang menyiratkan pengharapan.

Memang, Harry juga menyukai Draco sejak tahun keenam, tepatnya ketika Draco yang ia lihat mencoba melindungi dalam caranya sendiri. Tapi, ia takut. Ia takut jika apa yang terjadi di hadapannya hanyalah sebuah pengobat hati semata. Ia takut jika nanti apabila ia dan Draco resmi berhubungan, akan ada pertentangan yang terjadi.

 _Lima belas detik…_

Tapi Harry sungguh tak menyangka jika Draco juga jatuh hati padanya! Sejak kapan? Mengapa? Atas dasar apa?

Tiga pertanyaan itu mengisi relung batin Harry. Sepintas terbesit ingatan ketika Draco mencium aroma yang Harry miliki oleh ramuan Amortentia. Apakah… itu memang benar?

Tapi saat itu Draco beralasan bahwa ia hanya berniat untuk menggoda dan mengganggunya.

Apakah pengakuan di depannya kini juga hanyalah gurauan pula?

Jantung Harry terasa sangat sesak.

Ia adalah seorang bocah yang telah mengalahkan Voldemort. Ia sejak kecil sudah membawa tanggung jawab dan kehormatan dari banyak orang. Secara tidak langsung, ia juga menjadi panutan bagi banyak orang. Ia hanya tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya.

 _Sepuluh…_

 _Sembilan…_

 _Delapan…_

 _"Bukan kemampuan yang menentukan siapa kita. Tapi pilihan kita."_

Perkataan dari Dumbledore tiba-tiba memenuhi otak Harry sedetik itu. Menelan segala kebisingan yang terjadi. Harry mengerjap matanya yang tergenang air mata.

Hermione sangat cemas sekarang melihat Harry yang belum sama sekali menjawab pertanyaan Draco. Apa Veritaserum-nya tak bereaksi?

 _Tujuh…_

 _Enam_ _…_

Genggaman tangan Harry kini ia berikan pada tangan Draco yang masih memegang erat setangkai mawar. Mereka saling menatap. Dalam. Penuh perasaan. Harry harus memutuskan sekarang juga!

 _Lima…_

Bibir ranum Harry terbuka, "Maafkan aku, Draco…" suara tercekat seketika memenuhi ruangan besar itu sekali lagi, "kau tak harus melakukan ini."

 _Empat…_

Bahu Draco melemah, pandangannya menurun. Genggamannya merosot dari genggaman tangan Harry. Namun, Harry buru-buru menahannya. Draco mengerutkan dahinya pelan. Harry tersenyum melihat air wajah Draco yang terlihat kecewa.

 _Tiga…_

 _Dua…_

"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini padaku, Draco,"

 _Satu…_

"Karena aku akan menanyakan hal yang sama kepadamu, Draco Lucius Malfoy." Pungkas Harry seraya mengambil alih setangkai mawar dari tangan Draco.

Mata Draco berkaca menatap Harry yang menitikkan air mata. Sedetik kemudian ia menarik Harry untuk berdiri dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Draco dalam suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Harry membalas pelukan mantan riv-kekasihnya kini dengan penuh kasih. Sorak sorai menggema di dalam ruang tersebut. Serta tepuk tangan yang tak kalah meriah. Tampaknya banyak orang bahagia akan kesaksian cinta mereka berdua. Meskipun terlihat dua adik kelas mereka—Ginny dan Astoria—berderai air mata penuh kepatahhatian terhadap pria idaman mereka tersebut.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Draco." Balas Harry yang terisak pelan. Air mata harunya jatuh ke dalam serat kain jubah Slytherin yang kekasihnya kenakan.

Draco melepas pelukannya terhadap Harry. Ia kemudian menatap lekat mata Harry. Pun sebaliknya. Kemudian Draco menjalarkan tangannya menakup pipi Harry. Detik berikutnya, ia memajukan wajahnya untuk menempatkan bibirnya pada bibir Harry. Pemuda berkacamata bulat di depannya tersebut larut akan ciuman yang ia berikan. Hingga Harry akhirnya membalas ciuman manis tersebut.

Murid-murid yang mengelilingi mereka histeris akan kejadian yang mereka lihat kini. Sebagain terlihat sangat terkejut dan sebagian terhibur. Sedangkan di meja para Profesor, Slughorn berulang kali berucap 'Jenggot Merlin' sembari menutup matanya dengan satu telapak tangannya mencoba untuk tidak melihat kegiatan intim yang Draco dan Harry lakukan. Biarpun ia masih penasaran akan itu dengan mencuri pandang lewat celah-celah jemarinya.

Narcissa tampak tertawa girang melihat ketidakMalfoyan yang Draco perlihatkan. Ia melirik suaminya sejenak.

"Lihat! Ciumannya terwariskan olehmu," celetuk Narcissa kepada Lucius yang memijat dahinya bingung.

"Bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan, sayang. Tunggu saja nanti, Draco akan berkali lipat sering menceritakan soal Harry daripada sebelumnya. Persis seperti dirimu jika menasihatiku." Balas Lucuis penuh rayu.

Narcissa yang mendengar celoteh suaminya tersebut merasa gemas. Ia jadinya memukul pelan lengan Lucius yang ia rangkul sejak tadi.

"Mari kita hampiri mereka." Ajak Narcissa kepada Lucius yang dibalas anggukan setuju olehnya.

Setidaknya tiga puluh detik Draco dan Harry saling berciuman. Hermione dan Pansy melihat mereka penuh girang. Mereka saling bertukar tepuk tangan seolah menjadi pertanda bahwa misi mereka telah berhasil.

Ron yang menghampiri mereka Hermione dan Pansy tampak berpandang curiga. Ia ikut dalam euforia romansa sahabat dan err… calon temannya itu, setelah tidak lagi mempedulikan adiknya yang terus uring-uringan memkasanya untuk memaksa Harry menarik perkataannya kepada Draco. Oh, sungguh adiknya itu kelewat menyebalkan.

" _GET A ROOM, GUYS!_ " Teriakan tersebut datang dari mulut durja Blaise yang melihat kejadian itu dari meja Slytherin. Theo yang berada di sampingnya tertawa penuh lepas.

Karena teriakan itu, Harry jadi merasa malu sekarang. Ia lalu menarik bibirnya menjauhi bibir Draco yang masih meminta lebih. Pipi Harry merah merona saat itu juga.

"Ehem…"

Deheman itu datang dari Lucius yang sudah berada di samping mereka berdua. Draco terkejut akan sosok Ayah dan Ibunya yang sudah berada di sana.

"A-Ayah?"

"Ya, Draco?"

Lalu Narcissa yang di samping Lucius saat itu menghampiri anaknya yang kikuk. Ia memberikan pelukan hangat kepada Draco.

" _Good job, dear,_ " ucap Narcissa. "Kau mendapatkan restuku dan Ayahmu juga. Bahkan jauh sebelum ini." Kemudian Narcissa melepas pelukannya.

"Jadi kalian…" kata Draco menggantung selagi memasang wajah heran kepada Ibu dan Ayahnya.

Narcissa lalu beralih kepada Harry yang masih malu. Ia kemudian memeluk kekasih anaknya tersebut, lalu mencubit gemas pipi Harry yang merona.

"Akhirnya aku akan punya teman bicara nanti di manor."

Dan itu malah membuat Harry semakin merona.

Lucius melihat istrinya tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Ia lalu menghampiri Draco, yang kemudian mengapit hidung mancung Draco dengan sela jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, sehingga meninggalkan ruam merah di ujung hidung pucat Draco.

"Bagaimana Draco? Sekarang kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau tanpa bantuanku, 'kan?" Tanya Lucius penuh goda. Harry yang mendengar itu, terkikik.

"Kenapa tak bilang kalau Ayah sudah memberikan restu sejak dulu?" Tanya Draco tertera protes di sana.

Lucius hanya mengangkat bahu tak berniat menjawab. Ia kemudian mendekati Harry yang melihatnya dengan senyuman kaku. Mulut keriputnya mendekati telinga kanan Harry yang memerah. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa Harry dan Lucius dengar.

"Kau ingin memakai gaun atau tuksedo untuk pernikahanmu nanti, Nak?"

Harry melebarkan matanya mendengar bisikkan Ayah dari kekasihnya tersebut. Lucius kemudian kembali menatap Harry yang wajahnya sudah tak karuan. Ia tersenyum geli melihat anak dari James Potter tersebut. Lucius lalu mengacak-acak rambut Harry yang memang sudah berantakan. Dan kembali berdiri di samping istrinya.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah alunan suara piano terngiang di antara suara siulan, tepuk tangan, sorakan di dalam aula. Flitwick tampaknya yang melakukan itu. Ia memantrai udara dalam ruangan menjadi bisa menghasilkan alunan musik yang ia kehendaki.

Kemudian langit-langit Hogwarts memunculkan serangkaian kembang api yang meletup-letup seolah ingin ikut andil dalam kebahagiaan di sana.

Ya, kebagiaan. Itulah yang kini Draco dan Harry rasakan. Dan itu pulalah yang mereka berdua harapkan untuk selanjutnya. Alunan piano di dalam sana seakan menjadi musik pengiring diawalinya perjalan mereka mengarungi lautan kasih sayang. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari ini, bukan? Bukannya Harry melupakan kenangan manis terhadap orang-orang terkasihnya sebelum ini, tapi saat ini ia merasa bahwa Draco telah kembali membawa kasih tersebut kepadanya. Ia membawakan kasih sayang yang sempat terhalang. Sesuatu yang kini berkelumit dalam hati mereka.

Mereka siap. Siap akan segalanya yang akan menghampiri. Apapun itu, asalkan mereka berdua saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Selayaknya sebatang pohon, cinta mereka membutuhkan segala setiap yang ada pada pohon tersebut, agar menjadi pohon yang kokoh dan sempurna. Mereka telah diajarkan untuk menjadi pemuda yang kuat menghadapai segala sesuatu apapun. Kini sudah jelas mereka harus saling menguatkan.

Draco menatap wajah Harry yang bahagia melihat bebagai kembang api di atas sana. Wajah yang kini tak perlu ia buat kesal karena ejekannya. Wajah yang ingin ia lihat setiap saat. Wajah yang memenuhi mimpi-mimpinya.

Er, bicara soal mimpi…

Draco merangkul pinggang ramping Harry. Meskipun Harry masih tetap menilmati pemandangan di langit-langit aula tersebut, ia bisa merasakan sentuhan yang Draco berikan.

"Harry," sahut Draco di tengah atmosfer kegembiraan.

Harry menoleh memandang kekasihnya yang memiliki tinggi badan di atasnya.

"Ya, Draco?"

Terdapat seringai terpatri di wajah bangsawan Draco. Harry mulai merasakan ketidakenakan.

Draco mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Harry. Itu membuat Harry sedikit bergedik.

"Akhirnya, sebentar lagi, aku akan bisa merealisasikan mimpi-mimpi basahku selama ini."

"APAAA?!"

Berdoalah Harry… Setidaknya untuk kerapatan lubang pantatmu yang menggemaskan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TAMAT-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

*tarik nafas*

Fiuh, akhirnya Scar bisa menuntaskan oneshot panjang ini. Setidaknya butuh 23 hari nulis fanfiksi yang entah gimana menurut kalian jadinya ini.

 _Well_ , lumayan memakan waktu lama karena Scar nulisnya juga _moody_ -an lol. Paling pas emang nulis pas tengah malem sih menurut Scar. Biasalah… lebih nge _feel_ aja gitu xD

Padahal niatnya ini cuma jadi drabble gegara habis baca Drarry dialogue fanmade di Pinterest yang nampilin Draco nyium aroma Harry pas praktek membuat ramuan Amortentia. Tapi, malah jadi panjang gini yak.

Semoga gak buat bosan deh pas tadi bacanya *pout*

Akhir kata,

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
